


Night Melody

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 厨师先生生日快乐，写的太长太长的吸血鬼Paro，因为想表达的太多一度担心写不完；写完觉得自己写的也不好看。有个和山治纠缠多年的原创女NPC，雷者自避吧
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	Night Melody

So are you to my thoughts as food to life,  
Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground;  
And for the peace of you I hold such strife  
As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found.  
Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon  
Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;  
Now counting best to be with you alone,  
Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure:  
Sometime all full with feasting on your sight,  
And by and by clean starved for a look;  
Possessing or pursuing no delight  
Save what is had, or must from you be took.  
Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,  
Or gluttoning on all, or all away.  
——Sonnet 75 by Shakespeare

一  
凌晨两点四十，夜色中香波地公园的长椅上躺着熟睡的流浪汉。路灯照在他们裹着破旧报纸的身躯上，一股属于闭塞严冬的臭气冲进索隆鼻子里。他皱了皱眉头，加快了前进的脚步。  
“从香波地公园穿过去，在正门右转直行两百米就到了，你确定一个人真的可以吗？”  
他脑袋中古伊娜担心的表情不断盘旋着，小师姐对这位路痴师弟从来没有真正信任过。即使他已经在大学就读了两年半的光景、从住所到大学的路被师姐拽着走了无数次，爱操心的古伊娜依旧忧心忡忡他的认路能力。  
“这里我好像来过，话说原来公园这么大吗”  
第三次走到中心喷水池的绿头发男人挠了挠脑袋，疑惑地盯着面前的长椅，流浪汉翻了个身，咕哝了一句梦呓。

“你搞清楚你是方向细胞先天缺失OK吗？怎么怪我啰嗦！”  
“烦死了，我又不是小学生，回家的路怎么可能不认识。倒是你一个女人快点回家啊。”  
他脑中再次蹦出和古伊娜分手时信誓旦旦的谈话，再三确定自己是按照对方所说规规矩矩地前进，那简单到不行的路途根本难不倒他，在三十分钟之前，他是如此笃定。  
“操，我怎么可能迷路”  
好强的剑道社主将往前冲去，明明白白地忽视了路牌指示的树林方向——而正门恰到好处的在树林对面。

香波地公园是个不大不小的公园，喷水池和儿童游玩区、养着锦鲤的池子和幽雅的咖啡厅、一畦花田和葱茏的树林……于是这附近的房租也因势起价、一房难求，每年开学季到处都是因为无家可归而哀嚎的可悲大学生们。索隆那八叠大小的房间是毕业的比斯塔前辈转租给他的，如果不是因为剑道社的人脉，他现在八成也是那流离失所人群中的一个。  
回忆起小屋里昏黄的灯光和堆叠着脏衣服的榻榻米，一阵焦躁涌上心头。酒精作用下他昏昏欲睡，却又被冬天的风吹的全身发寒，因为跑动造成的汗水顺着宽松的保暖衫领口滑入胸部的沟堑里，麻痒感让他益发恼怒。  
“见鬼，这些树又是什么鬼，以前和古伊娜走的时候明明没有看见过。”  
他站在漆黑的林荫路中间喘着粗气，石底的路灯有些坏了，断断续续地亮着，像是不完整的摩尔斯电码。  
“妈的，我怎么才能走出这个鬼地方！”  
野兽般的嚎叫惊飞了枝头的乌鸦，在喑哑的鸟叫中，他耳际倏忽传来蝙蝠振翅的响动。抬起头，看到了那个漂浮在半空的人影。那个金发男人，陌生又熟悉的侧影，半张脸浸在黑暗里，另外半张被晦暗月华描摹着，对索隆勾起一个如梦似幻的微笑。

“汝迷路了吗？”  
金发男人悠然问道，他的声音富有磁性，如同舒缓的大提琴。索隆为他戳破自己丢脸行径的话语赧然，却只能憋屈地点了点头。  
“那让吾给汝指引前行的方向。与之对应，汝要将血液献祭给吾，臣服在暗夜帝王脚下吧，愚蠢的人类——“  
哐，桀笑的男人被一颗石头狠狠砸中了脑袋，索隆用一脸你神经病吧的表情盯着他，手里还握着其他两块硬邦邦的石子。  
“愚蠢的人类你竟敢打我！”  
恼羞成怒的暗夜帝王以惊人的速度从天空中俯冲而下，露出他尖锐的獠牙，嘶吼着捕食他胆大妄为的猎物。  
“别动”  
他的牙齿离绿发男人的脖颈只有两厘米，一把锋利而冰冷的刀刃已经贴上了他的喉头，暗夜帝王死活想不到这个一脸傻相的青年竟然还随身携带着危险物品。挑了挑眉毛，修长的大腿直扫男人的下盘，刀锋在他的脖子上划出浅浅的血痕。突袭得逞，索隆惊诧地被扫落在地。但还没等金发男人第二波直奔颈间的袭击，一块沾染泥土的石子沉重地砸在他脑袋上——和第一次如出一辙的位置，暗夜帝王捂着额头痛得嘶气。  
“艹，你真的是人类吗”  
估摸是被砸中脑袋，不可一世的暗夜帝王说话终于正常了一点。他金色的半长头发柔软地贴在脸上，遮住了右半张脸，另外一半暴露在空气里的俊秀面颊，靠近了才看到他滑稽的卷眉毛。  
“像蚊香盘一样”  
索隆忍不住吐槽。  
“F**K,你再说一遍？”  
自知失言的索隆闭上嘴巴，攥紧了他那把削铁如泥的小刀,十字架的形状，是今天毕业的米霍克前辈临别赠予的.如果不是米霍克的酒鬼朋友香克斯死活要续摊导致他错过了末班车，他也不会大半夜在冷风萧瑟的公园里和一个中二病男人狭路相逢。  
“我说你到底是谁”  
沉稳的剑道社主将发出质问，风把他额头的汗水阴干，他紧张地瞪着眼前的男人。  
“我不是说了吗，我是暗夜帝王啊”  
金发男人摊了摊手，无聊地从西服口袋里掏出一根烟点燃，他黑色的斗篷被吹得猎猎作响。  
“暗夜帝王是什么”  
“顾名思义，黑夜的王者、月光的宠儿、原罪该隐的子民、造物主失败的杰作，就是，吸血鬼”  
他露出了在月光下闪烁荧光的利齿，桀骜笑着伫立在索隆面前，仿佛米开朗琪罗刀下的美丽大理石雕刻，白的发亮的皮肤和幽蓝色的眼睛像一曲夜晚的抒情乐，奏鸣在索隆的鼓膜上。  
“就是蚊子成精嘛”  
“操你妈我今晚一定要弄死你！”

拉夫德鲁大学剑道社是彪炳全国的种子社团，而作为新晋主将的索隆毫无疑问是全国级别的优秀选手。他勇猛的力道和灵活的动作都是场上让对手头疼的利器，除了他面前高山仰止的米霍克前辈，索隆还从未遇到过如此焦灼的局面。金发吸血鬼的身姿矫健，行动迅疾而突兀，总是从意想不到的地方攻击，让只有一把短刀的他招架吃力。刀刃和衣襟划破空气的风声响在寂静的树林里，时明时暗的灯光让索隆的头脑发昏。  
“快点投降吧愚蠢的人类，你绿色的生菜头发让我想在上面挤一点番茄酱。”  
吸血鬼挑衅地舔了舔嘴唇，游刃有余地躲过他的刀风。  
“你好吵”  
用刀刃挡住踢击，卓越的力道让他虎口发麻，即使情况有些不妙，但罕逢对手的索隆不可救药地兴奋了起来。心脏狂跳，几小时前下肚的那杯烧酒灼灼起了作用，五脏六腑泛起热意，似一匹狂暴的郊狼。  
“啧，难缠”  
头一次遇上这么能打的人类，吸血鬼后悔起自己的莽撞。他现在饿极了，胃部痉挛着，甚至发出了丢人的咕噜声，对于鲜血的渴望让他口干舌燥，湛蓝色的眼珠直勾勾地盯着那近在咫尺的脖子。  
“妈的有完没完，我认输行了吧，你走人吧我自认倒霉”  
在第四十二次攻击被挡住后，吸血鬼无奈地举手投降，面对打红了眼的男人饥肠辘辘地咽了口口水。被饿死还是被馋死，这是个问题。  
“我们还没分胜负呢，蚊子精”  
索隆果断地驳回了这个申请，他活动了一下因为气温而僵硬的左臂，摆出蓄势待发的战斗姿势。  
太阳穴突突跳，腹中难熬的饥饿让吸血鬼明白他得压制自己勃发的怒气。  
“打个屁，我快饿死了，有本身让我吃饱了打，我一定杀你个落花流水”  
“饿了？那吃吧”  
那个惊世骇俗的男人扯开自己的冲锋衣领口，露出热气腾腾的脖子。  
“你吃完我们继续”  
他泰然自若的样子不禁让吸血鬼怀疑这是个陷阱。但那诱人美食就赤裸裸地放在他面前，香气四溢地向他招手。他作为高贵的血族最终还是没能抵抗自己的食欲，犬齿插进男人结实的皮肤里，温热的血液味道让他爽的头皮发麻。  
“这就结束了？”  
一脸呆滞的绿发男人捂着自己牙印明显的脖子困惑地问道，那里麻酥酥的感觉和指尖的鲜红昭示着方才有人嗫咬的事实，但说实话，那瞬间短暂到让人没有半点记忆。  
“当然，你以为我还得和你这个臭男人缠绵地抱在一起啃一小时吗”  
进食完毕的吸血鬼用白色的手绢擦了擦嘴角的血渍，他梦中曾无数次尝试捕捉那心心念念的甘冽，终于在此刻如愿以偿，像是一股席卷着汹涌生命力的泉水，奔腾着在他的胃部叠宕层层余韵。  
“我们继续？”  
“你刚刚失去了500cc的鲜血，竟然还能像没事人一样，真是怪物”  
“哈，彼此彼此，我即使断了条腿也依然可以把你打倒”  
“我对欺负弱小可没有兴趣。对了，你难道不怕我把你身上所有血液都吸干吗？竟然就傻乎乎地让我咬了，未免也太轻举妄动了”  
“你不会的，因为你也想和我光明正大的分出胜负”  
索隆把短刃收进刀鞘里，坦然的笑容让吸血鬼的心房晃了两晃。

“这就是正门，快滚回家去吧绿藻头。这次算你幸运，遇上心慈手软的本大爷”  
漂浮在离地三米高的半空，吸血鬼指着铁门的轮廓不耐烦地说道。  
“我不叫绿藻头，我叫索隆，今天谢谢你了”  
“咦，恶心吧啦的。我也不算白忙活，起码你用500毫升的美味向我抵价了”  
他飞下来，指间的香烟呛得索隆咳嗽。  
“你叫什么名字，中二王者？暗夜之星？”  
“滚，那只是无聊随便说的” 吸血鬼红着脸辩解 “我叫山治，你记不记得都一样”  
“我当然会记得，那么再见了卷眉毛先生，别忘了我们的约定”  
索隆挥手和山治道别，把吸血鬼的怒吼抛诸脑后，夜晚的风吹着，十九岁的他脚步轻快的如同那道晚风。

二  
再次经过香波地公园，时间三点零二，经过几天的养精蓄锐索隆自觉已经恢复到了平日的完美状态。流浪汉先生在躺椅上翻了个身，鼾声大作，索隆大步流星地往树林方向走去。确定路牌指向、手机导航也再次确认，黑魆魆的树林阴影出现在他眼前。无聊的吸血鬼先生翘着二郎腿坐在树下的长凳上，他还是那天的黑色斗篷和骚包晚礼服，金色头发闪烁点点光亮。  
“呦，你终于来了？”  
“君子一言驷马难追”  
“我还以为你怕了呢”  
“这话应该对你自己说，来吧”  
和道一文字吹毛断发，弯曲的刀刃发出森然寒光。无月无星的夜晚，一人一吸血鬼酣畅淋漓地在空无一人的树林里决斗，刀锋和坚硬的鞋底碰撞在一起，叮咣作响。山治恍然中觉得那像打击乐奏出的夜曲，汗水和鲜血味混成的乐谱，悠悠然然地和鸣，伴随凌晨喧嚣的鸟叫，那阳光会在不知不觉中升起。  
“够了，我要回家了”  
离天亮还有半个钟头，山治暗骂大事不妙。  
“还没分出胜负呢，你怕啦？”  
“呸，天要亮了，再打下去你胜之不武”  
传说里好像说吸血鬼碰到阳光会化为灰烬来着，索隆看了眼手表，不禁也着急起来。  
“那白痴卷眉毛你快走啊”  
“这里离我住的地方太远了，赶不及了”  
“你来我家吧”  
还来不及拒绝，怔楞中他已经被拖着手臂往前跑去，那迅猛的速度让人头晕。他许久才反应过来，大惊失色地发现那个笨蛋绿毛又双叒叕跑错了方向。

剑道社主将的房间很小，八叠面积的蜗室里塞满了脏衣服、教科书和健身杂志，墙上挂着他入学以来他得奖时的所有照片。除了两次被米霍克前辈斩落马下，一排都是金闪闪的冠军裱纸，他穿着剑道服面无表情地站在摄影机面前，脸色臭的像摄影师欠了他十万日元。这是个男大学生的房间，凌乱无章，透着股汗水味和衣服冷湿的霉味，让有些洁癖的吸血鬼根本没处下脚。  
“对不起有点乱”  
把堆成一团的脏衣服扔进一旁的洗衣篮里，象征性的扫了扫榻榻米垫席，他招呼初来乍到的吸血鬼当成自己家一样。  
身穿高档晚礼服的金发吸血鬼不情不愿地坐到了房间中央，他的打扮和这里的一切都显得格格不入。  
“你想睡觉干嘛都行，我今晚论文ddl就不陪你聊天了”  
山治很想质问一个死线迫在眉睫的大学生为何要作死凌晨三点找他打架，但他明智的选择了闭嘴，眼皮沉重如铁，从窗帘缝隙透出的光也宣告着他雷打不动的睡觉时间。于是他拽过索隆的枕头四仰八叉倒头就睡，枕头上有绿藻头的模糊味道，嘴巴回味他鲜血的诱人甘甜，吸血鬼先生毫无风度地坠入美梦。

傍晚的时候他醒了，那个苦逼的大学生依旧背对着他敲击键盘，台灯调在最低亮度，让山治开始担心起索隆的视力。  
“你开灯吧，我不睡了”  
刚清醒的人说话语调都有些绵软，他原本崭新的礼服被折腾地皱皱巴巴，房间里飘荡着一股泡面的味道。  
“老是吃泡面对身体不好哦”  
“不会做饭，吃啥都行。你等等我还差个几百字”  
白炽灯被打开的瞬间有片刻的刺目，让山治眼角发涩。夜晚来临，他这个白天奄奄一息的暗夜王者重出江湖。他并没有立刻离开，而是听从索隆的话无聊看着墙上的照片，一边看一边骚扰为几百字绞尽脑汁的男人。  
“这个胡子奇怪的家伙是谁”  
“我们社团的前辈米霍克”  
“这个姑娘好漂亮叫什么名字”  
“那是我师姐古伊娜”  
“能介绍我认识吗？”  
“我怀疑你打不过她”  
“我打不过那你想必也不行”  
“是啊，一万一千一百一十一次，我被她打败的次数”  
停下打字动作的男人转过身，笑着阐述真相。  
“她可厉害了，我从小就没赢过。我和你说，她是我一个流派的师姐，我师父的亲女儿，我老觉得我师父藏私把好东西都教给她一个人，小时候每次输了都要哭鼻子，现在想想可丢脸了。后来加入剑道社也是她拉我的，因为那样我才能和她决斗”  
索隆的表情又是向往又是怀念，轻飘飘地让山治有点不自在，他别过头突兀地问道  
“说那么怀念，你喜欢她吗？”  
“以前可能是吧”  
索隆坦坦荡荡地回答，键入最后一行字后保存上传，他捏着自己酸痛的肩膀继续说道  
“不过古伊娜看不上比她弱的男人”  
“意思是如果你打败她就会表白了吗？”  
“我高中时代是这么想的，但后来发觉剑道本身要更有意思。”  
他抬头望着呆愣的吸血鬼微笑，在白炽灯下耀眼如同夏日祭烟火  
“我的爱人是和道一文字，有且只有她”  
山治晃了晃神，和道一文字洁白刀身代表的某些东西让他目眩神迷，或者始作俑者是，握着刀的那位剑痴。

三  
夜晚时光似乎被绵延地很长，光怪陆离的城市霓虹安静地洒在山治脸上，一人一吸血鬼悠然自得地走在霜月河边上。此时的河岸两旁坐满了你侬我侬的情侣，粉红色气泡漂浮的空气让山治浑身不自在。  
“所以我到底为什么要和一个臭男人结伴走在这么浪漫的地方，我想要美丽的lady啊”  
“不是你自己说要请我吃饭的吗？”  
“我现在后悔了”  
“后悔也没用”  
为了感谢索隆的收容之恩，吸血鬼鬼迷心窍地提出帮顿顿垃圾食品的大学生改善伙食，于是他俩趁着月色如水并肩走在堤岸上。  
“这些谈恋爱的真厉害，都不怕冷的”  
索隆裹紧了自己的外套，情不自禁地感叹。  
“这叫爱意使人燃烧”  
“这叫笨蛋不会感冒”  
索隆不大不小的声音引发了身旁情侣的侧目，山治拽着索隆飞速逃跑。

“你这个混账是故意找茬吗？”  
远离人群的山治气冲冲地诘问，被女士鄙夷的目光洗礼，他有种尴尬的愧疚感，权像那句话是出自他之口。  
“只是说实话罢了”  
“我看你说自己还差不多”  
“我不懂他们沉溺于那种过甚的情感到底有何意义，两个人天天呆在一起不嫌腻吗？”  
“等你爱过就懂了”  
金发吸血鬼低头点烟，漂亮的侧颈弧线让索隆有片刻的恍惚，他突然一改吊儿郎当的状态正经开口，眼神深处卷携着寂寞，尼古丁气息的晚风撩动索隆发梢。  
“小朋友，本大爷活了两百年，太知道爱有多重要了。人活着要是没有爱，和死了没半点区别。”  
索隆默然，心间某块顽石不知不觉松动了。

山治住的地方是夜市的一隅，一楼是不到二十平米的狭窄小馆，绿色的帘招老旧而干净。环绕厨房的桌子可以容纳七八个客人，橘黄色的灯光暖洋洋地照在他俩的头上。  
“你是今天我第一位客人，想吃什么？”  
“现在连暗夜帝王都要兼职厨师吗？”  
“21世纪生存不易啊，你知道深夜食堂的老板可能和我一样也是吸血鬼吗？”  
他把半长的头发扎成小揪，浓重的晚礼服和斗篷被仔细地挂在架子上，穿着那件白衬衫随意围上围裙，那瞬间岁月静好到不可思议。  
“那就加州卷吧，还有啤酒和毛豆”  
“你未免太好满足了”  
吸血鬼把毛豆放进铁盆里揉搓，细密的绒毛让他手指发痒，电饭锅里的越光米在煮着，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
“你应该不是日本人吧，没有日本人是金色头发蓝眼睛的”  
“当然不是，我两百年前是法国人，虽然国籍对我来说已经没什么意义了。还有，我以前可是蜚声巴黎的法餐厨师”  
“法国大厨跑来日本的犄角旮旯煮盐水毛豆，落差够大的”  
“都是为了生存”  
“你还能吃人类的食物吗？”  
“能是能，不过我尝不出味道了，那些东西于我味同嚼蜡”  
“尝不出味道的厨师还能做厨师吗？”  
”不要小看大厨啊绿毛小子“

山治说这家店的客流集中于十二点以后，现在时间尚早只有索隆一个人，蟹肉棒的鲜味在他口腔里迸发，看着吃的津津有味的男人吸血鬼也忍不住吞了口口水。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃，是我吃过最好吃的”  
“我告诉你不要小看大厨”  
“你是怎么变成吸血鬼的？”  
“1793年在巴黎十一区被一个美丽的女血族咬了，所以变成现在这样”  
“那你咬了我我为什么没有变成吸血鬼”  
山治的脸红了红，用不自然地语调小声回答  
“有特殊条件限制的，就是……做那种事的时候”  
他俩默契地选择转移话题，羞窘的气氛直到下位客人进来才得到缓解。看着忙碌起来的吸血鬼厨师，索隆在吧台上放下两千日元，悄悄走了。

那之后又过了很多个夜晚，他和古伊娜绕着香波地公园慢跑的时候会下意识想起那个奇怪的吸血鬼，他做饭很好吃态度很恶劣，明明是个法国人却说着一口没有口音的日语，他卷寿司的样子熟练而干脆，调味恰到好处……他也曾经想过去找那家店，可惜他差劲的方向感完全记不清曾走过的路，而那家小小店面的名字已消失在脑海。他只能憋闷地在香波地公园跑圈，寄希望于再次遇上那个家伙。  
大概是他的冀望起了作用，那天晚上他在树林转角又遇到了他，金色头发的血族微笑着，在看到古伊娜时吹了个轻佻的口哨。  
“美丽的小姐能诚挚地邀请您去鄙人的小店进餐吗？”  
古伊娜震惊地看着那个日语流利的外国男人，冒着心心眼对她大献殷勤，她可爱的小师弟像是一扫近日的郁闷倏忽间活跃起来，用自己浑然不觉的激动语气问那个金发帅哥你怎么来了。  
她被夹在两个吵吵闹闹的高大男人中间，沿着霜月河岸前行，奇怪的组合让路人忍不住偷瞄，古伊娜觉得自己被瞄出了一身冷汗。但两个男人毫无察觉地说着话，多是相互吐槽的无营养内容，她却半点也插不进去。

那家小店气氛融洽，暧昧的灯光衬托着古伊娜姣好的面容，美人在侧不禁让厨师的心情都好了几分。  
“我今晚闭店请你们吃勃艮第美食”  
山治系上围裙志得意满地说道，红酒烩牛肉的香味从双立人铸铁锅里飘出来，让人垂涎欲滴。等餐间隙古伊娜悄声问索隆他怎么认识这种神仙帅哥的，却只收获了对方敷衍的回答。  
“晚上认识的”  
古伊娜诧异蹙眉，最终还是什么也没问。  
一顿正经法餐动辄要进行两到三小时，现代都市人节奏紧凑，昔日的法国大厨也不得不压缩了原本纷繁的步骤简单粗暴地直接上了主菜。红酒清淡的甜味和牛肉烧汁的浓郁味道完美交织在一起，在舌尖晕开，软而不烂的牛腩肉在口腔中融化，和清甜的胡萝卜、鲜香的口蘑、辛辣的香料一起形成鸾凤和鸣的复调旋律。古伊娜幸福地眯上了眼睛，她第一次吃到如此正宗的法式佳肴。  
“山治先生你不吃吗？”  
她不好意思地为吃相难看的师弟道歉，发觉厨师先生面前并没有同样一盘美味。  
“不用管他，他不吃的”  
“索隆你太没有礼貌了”  
“他说的没错，我吃过了“  
索隆抬头看向他露出的一小截犬齿，突然有些不是滋味，那个吸血鬼是不是刚刚吸食过其他人的血液、迷离地啃噬他人的脖颈？这样的认定让他口中泛起酸味，像是过度氧化的劣质红酒。  
“山治先生你和索隆怎么认识的啊？这家伙也太交好运了吧”  
古伊娜清脆的声音嗡嗡响着，女孩兴味盎然地询问好看的法国男人，她身上作为普通女生的一部分砰砰乱跳，喧嚣着染红了双颊。  
“某天晚上，这家伙迷路的时候我帮他指路，就认识了”  
“山治先生你人真好，唉，谁想到傻人有傻福迷路也能遇到做菜这么好吃的大厨”  
“古伊娜小姐要是喜欢的话欢迎您时常来吃，我给您打折”  
“好啊好啊，你用line吗？我们加个联系方式吧”  
“我没有手机”  
这个回答显然让古伊娜惊讶，这个时代竟然有年轻人不用手机？她下意识认为是厨师找的拙劣借口，虽说这借口也太拙劣了点。  
“怎么会有人没有手机呢？”  
“我已经和这个时代脱节啦，就和你们的武士道精神一样，没有多少人记得了吧”  
“这和武士道又有什么关系啦？山治先生你要拒绝就直说嘛”  
古伊娜有些愤懑，原本高扬的情绪刹那冷却，烦躁地捏着衣角。  
“您知道我为什么要来日本吗？我下了好多年的决心才最终来到这里，是为了黑泽明电影里的武士精神，我很好奇那群愚钝而一往无前的男人究竟是以何种姿态活在世上，不过我来的时候，这个地方已经没有武士了”  
“欸，这目的也太罗曼蒂克了一点”  
“因为人生漫长是实在是没什么可以做的了”  
索隆静静听着他们的谈话，瞥见吸血鬼脸上寂寞和无奈的表情，他两百余年的悠长岁月究竟是怎样度过的？两百多个四季转瞬即逝，香榭丽舍大道的落叶落了一季又一季，他在孤独而恒久的寿命里踩过七月流火的花岗石路面，碾碎金黄残叶，嗅闻不再能尝到苦涩滋味的咖啡香气；他坐在大雷克斯剧院的红色座椅上欣赏黑白色彩的武士电影，在某一瞬间心脏被击中，那其中义无反顾的浓烈情感让他冷寂多年的心重燃起余火，就那样孤身一人来到陌生的日本，在人烟熙攘的异国学习艰深的外语……  
“你会找到很多有趣的事情的”  
索隆放下汤匙平静地说道，他吞回后半句你起码可以找我决斗消磨时间的妄语，掩饰般地用餐巾擦了擦嘴。  
“或许是吧”  
金发吸血鬼跅弢不羁的对他微笑，一阵微风轻拂心房，荡起柳枝摇晃。

四  
夜晚的调味是火树银花的，也是万籁俱寂的，夜猫子游窜在偌大的城市里，那里的明亮酒肆和这里的漆黑滩涂迥异而融洽地存在在这个城市里。冬天的风刺骨而暴戾，像是要削掉连在你骨头上的每一块肉，索隆打着寒战走在寂寥的河岸。事实证明情侣们火热的恋爱并不能抵抗一整个寒冬，冬至节过后的河边再没有那出双入对的傻瓜爱侣，只有风折磨河面折磨可怜的过路人。  
手机在3摄氏度的气温里散发出骇人的热量，给索隆冻得僵硬的指尖送去温暖，但鲜红刺目的5%电量格预示着那是它生命耗尽前的残喘。导航显示还有五分钟路程，路痴悄悄祈祷那电量能撑到目的地。  
“欢迎光临，是你啊”  
他掀开深绿帘招进到了屋里，暖气熏得他晕晕乎乎，擤了下因为温差导致的鼻涕，他脱下外套坐在吧台前面。金发吸血鬼忙碌着，砂锅在灶台上咕嘟作响，发出诱人的香味。  
“今晚有啥好吃的？”  
“寿喜锅吃吗？这么冷的天气最适合吃火锅了”  
“好，帮我多添饭”

豆腐块滚烫弹牙，烫的索隆直嘶气，牛肉锅子在电磁炉上滚着，蘸着生鸡蛋下肚的牛肉片爽滑鲜嫩，是冬天最美的享受。  
“今晚感觉会下雪呢，应该没人来了吧”  
山治托腮坐在吧台旁，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。  
“看你吃那么香我也有点饿了”  
“那等我吃完”  
吸血鬼轻笑着揉了揉自己的金色头发，暗道他割肉买的神户和牛没有白费。他俩形成了一种怪异的默契，吸血鬼每三天进食一次，在吸血的过程中会产生特殊的麻醉剂，让猎物浑然未觉自己失去半升血液的事实。但山治是个可怜的吸血鬼，他控制食欲，谨遵骑士风度从不对女性下手，只在每次饥肠辘辘的时刻才会外出觅食，多是那些无家可归的流浪汉和不省人事的醉鬼，短短三十秒，他用余下的三天回味那难吃的味道。  
“那你吸我的不就好了”  
那天听完山治抱怨的索隆随意说道，他身强力壮，处处洋溢生命的气息，那鲜活美味的血液让山治念念不忘。  
“人失血过多是会死的，肌肉白痴”  
虽然这样说，但他还是不要脸的接受了索隆的提议，只不过频率是半个月一次，稍纵即逝的欢愉让他觉得平淡如水的生活充满了等待的趣味。

饱餐过后的人类和吸血鬼都十分满足，他们心情舒畅地玩起了抽鬼牌。  
“我下周要去九里参加剑道比赛”  
“加油哦，我会准备好吃的庆祝你凯旋“  
“要不要和我一起去？我买的夜班车票”  
山治抬眼，对面的男人一脸审慎地询问，诚恳的态度让他莫名感动。  
“我去了又不能咋样，白天一样得呆在房间里”  
“我听说九里的夜景很美，而且……我比赛时间是在晚上”  
索隆像是高中时代和古伊娜约定比赛日期一样紧张，他心脏不自觉加快了跳动，扑克牌在汗津津的手上打着滑，他害怕得到拒绝的答案。  
“既然你这么诚挚，那好吧”  
山治抽出了那张鬼牌，知道他已然一败涂地。

夜晚的火车站灯火通明，亮如白昼，新修的钢铁穹顶闪着冷峻的光，大半夜还戴着墨镜的高挑金发男人吸引了周围所有人的目光。  
“我好久没出过门了”  
吸血鬼紧张地对身边的索隆说，他裹在温暖皮革手套里的手指一脉冰凉。  
“你这样反而更引人注意了，那里有人大半夜戴墨镜的”  
“我怕光不行吗？”  
两个相貌英俊的男人亲昵地交谈，阻隔出的空间带着种与世隔绝缥缈感，路过的小姑娘叽叽喳喳，以为自己眼前是哪位有名的演员。  
“别紧张，我在”  
索隆悄悄捏了捏山治的手，轻柔的力道让山治心下一片凄惶，又是这样，他兜兜转转又落入了那张网，永世不得超生。夜班列车鸣叫着驶入月台，红色的子弹头车身让山治腿脚打颤。  
“我以前坐的火车不长这样的”  
“你上次坐火车是什么时候了？”  
索隆无语地帮他提起箱子，招呼他快点上车，当坐在座椅上的那一刻，山治还是没从现代科技的日新月异中反应过来。他记忆还停留在1962年，他在羽田机场川流不息的人潮中茕茕孑立，嘈杂的人声让他孤独无比。那时候的火车时速远没有210公里，离东海新干线开通还有两年时间。所有人沉浸在奥运会即将到来的国民骄傲里，年轻姑娘们烫着蓬松的欧美卷发，男孩们穿着笔挺的西服昂扬地走在路上，大兴土木的灰尘漫扬在这个正在加速发展的城市上空，和巴黎全然不同的景象让他手足无措。人们用好奇的眼神注视这个金发碧眼的外国人，他局促地和路人打招呼，却没有人能听懂他在说什么……  
回忆结束，柔软的座椅靠背让他心情舒缓了下来，新干线列车行驶稳定，即使在高速行进的情况下依然让人如履平地。炽亮的车顶冷光把他的皮肤照的更加惨白，一种病态的美感让坐在他对面的古伊娜有些羞赧。  
“山治先生你要吃点东西吗？”  
他们剑道社的一帮人嘻嘻哈哈地玩闹着，打扑克玩游戏，喝空的啤酒罐被压扁堆积在桌子上。好久没体验过这么吵的感觉了，山治窘然地摇了摇头，对古伊娜的好心报以微笑。  
“年轻真好”  
他慨叹，发现已经想不起自己年轻时代的样子了。  
“毕竟你已经是200多岁的老头子了”  
索隆戴上眼罩闷头睡觉，十九岁的大长腿在狭窄的座位间隙无处安放，紧巴巴地蜷成一团。  
“那也是曾经年轻过的裙带菜小鬼”  
“好汉不提当年勇啊靶子大叔”  
他俩开始不再好好喊对方的名字，一个两个外号起的乐此不疲，卷眉毛和绿头发是发挥想象的战场。针锋相对和了然于胸的默契让古伊娜愕然，她感觉他们似乎上辈子就认识彼此，才能拥有如此玄奇的契合感。

九里县综合体育馆周围有刺眼的射灯，在夜色下像一个可怖的庞然怪物，沉默而狰狞地坐落在城市中央。旅店就在体育馆旁边，两两一间的分配早就安排妥当，不允许任何异议，除了索隆这位当仁不让的主将，愣是压着苦逼的贝鲁梅伯强迫他换房间，好监视那位让人不放心的吸血鬼。  
“你不要打其他人主意”  
“我是那种无耻的人吗”  
吸血鬼嗤笑着点燃香烟，潇洒的姿态让剑道社的学妹发出低声的尖叫。索隆很烦，他现在觉得带这个吸血鬼出门并不是件明智的事。

“你睡觉吧，我出去转转”  
凌晨两点二十七，洗漱妥当准备睡觉的索隆听见舍友对他这样说。他皱着眉头疑问，这么晚你出去干嘛。山治平淡回应，出门觅食。他闷闷地关上房门，阻断了索隆我和你一起去的话语。  
血族是被上帝诅咒的种族，他们被阳光抛弃，只能蛰伏在漆黑的夜里，漫长的生命是谱写寂寥的残章，人类和吸血鬼注定不是一个世界的生物。知晓此节的索隆懊恼地叹了口气，他埋头在枕巾里，企图用睡眠化解那说不出的烦扰与焦躁。

五  
九里的夜景确实如索隆所说，透着股江户时代的美，古朴而典雅，曲水流觞竹林掩映。他的驼绒围巾服帖地环在脖子上，吐出一口雪白的烟圈，来自18世纪的吸血鬼肆意感受着夜的气息。他站在石桥边望向底下平静的河面，水流沙沙作响，像极了一百年前某个晚上。  
“我警告过你的”  
一个高大的黑影在夜色中对他开口，冷峻的声调让人不寒而栗。  
“我心里有数”  
“……文斯莫克山治，不要忘记我们的约定”  
吸血鬼烦躁地掐灭了烟，胡乱点了点头  
“你他妈不要用那个名字叫我”  
“祝你好运”  
黑影消失在夜幕里，徒留下一阵青烟。

山治回来的时候已是晨光熹微，开门的声音惊醒了浅眠中的索隆，他瓮声问道你怎么这么晚。  
遇上一点事，吸血鬼沉吟，他身上寒夜的凉气如同薄荷叶，清浅的渗入索隆鼻腔，让他昏沉的大脑缓慢苏醒。他混沌中似乎闻到了20世纪初巴黎的空气，夜晚喧哗而唯美，湿漉漉的雨水和马尿的腥臊味混杂在一起，让他有种发烧的钝感。  
“我睡觉了，早安”  
吸血鬼瘫倒在另一侧的床上，故作冷静地强迫自己入睡。半寐之际他感到身体上方有一堵火热的墙靠了过来，熟悉的气味在他鼻间萦绕，他无可避免地回溯逃无可逃的过去，颤抖着咬紧了牙关。  
“你吃饱了吗？”  
男人的声音沙哑，强硬而不容拒绝地抓住了吸血鬼遮盖眼睛的手臂。  
“那些人可以满足你吗？”  
索隆的心跳如擂鼓，青柠的酸味让他的胸膛隐隐作痛，像是柠檬酸烧灼的滴在破皮的手指上，微小却让人难受的痛意。他鬼使神差地嫉妒起来，一种对于眼前吸血鬼的恼火涌上心头，而他毫不知情其中缘由。  
“操你妈，我困死了，你吃错药了？”  
知道装睡没有什么作用，吸血鬼也愤怒起来，原本就烦闷的心情被行为异常的男人撩拨地更加焦躁，连带说话的语气都带了刺。  
“我问那些人难道能满足你吗？”  
索隆紧了紧抓握的力度，贴近山治恼羞成怒的脸，他闪着淡红光芒的眼睛紧紧盯着那个金发血族。  
“你有病吧？你发烧了？绿藻头快放开我”  
“你他妈回答我的问题”  
剑道社主将目眦欲裂地扯开自己的睡衣领口，他也为自己突如其来的怒火和激烈举动茫然，但大脑显然已不受理性支派，只能听凭他的野性做出那怪异的行为。  
“是我不可以吗，你为什么要去找别人”  
索隆的脖颈未愈的两个圆形齿印，青黑色的伤痕坐落在小麦色的健康皮肤上，让山治口干舌燥，隐藏的犬齿不自觉伸出，发出难听的嘶嘶声响。山治恨死自己被食欲支配的样子，如此龌龊恶心，全然没有半点人类的样子。即使他作为人类的躯体早已在两百年前死去，他也依然偏执地想留下最后一部分，好证明自己并不是那个可悲而孤独的怪物……但索隆的挑拨让他根本没有半点反抗能力，曾经的黑暗记忆重笼大脑，只能悲哀脆弱地在男人身下发出野兽般的哀嚎。  
“停下 ，你给我停……”  
最后一个字被抵回了肚子里，索隆干涩而火热的嘴唇堵上了他的嘴，尖锐的牙齿将对方的唇角刺破，温热的血液在他俩口舌相连中被渡入吸血鬼喉间，食髓知味的血族贪婪地吞吃那一点点甘美，全身战栗地被男人搂抱住加深了那个吻。  
-我为什么要吻他？算了，吻了就吻了吧。  
索隆匆匆在脑海中搅旋思绪，最后还是放弃般决意听从直感。吸血鬼死亡的肉身冰冷刺骨，没有一丝温度，但此刻他本该停止跳动的心脏确实在跃动着，每个鼓点都是极致的欢乐和悲哀。被两种极端情绪交织，血族收起了他的牙齿，他依旧保存的人类情感让他无法思考。只有喉头蔓延的血味和从骨髓里产生的森寒，他紧闭双眼享受着那个吻，一百载白驹过隙，他曾多少次在幻梦中寻寻觅觅却又功亏一篑，退化的泪腺无法生出泪水，只有永无尽头的寒夜和他作陪、行尸走肉地存续。  
“你已经有我了”  
索隆停止那个让气氛暧昧无比的吻，轻舐嘴角的血珠，他占有欲作祟地在血族颈间狠咬一口，苍白的皮肤上印出一排齿痕。二十岁的大男生挑眉浅笑，指着自己热汗淋漓的脖子冲吸血鬼示威：  
“我这里永远只属于你”  
吸血鬼苦笑，他蓝色的瞳孔里倒映着年轻气盛的大男孩，那个人风华正茂眉目张扬，他多希望这一刻能停止。但深谙时间法则的他只余认命的凄惶，他用没有人能听见的音量悲哀回应：  
“你没有永远”

六  
那个激烈的吻似乎比兴奋剂还有效，索隆血脉偾张地奔跑在清晨的大街上，不断回味着那个触觉。他心情高涨，吸血鬼深情而包容的眼神让他又感动又兴奋，深陷初恋的他从未体会过如此情愫，似是全身都有用不完的力气，可以把整个世界踩在脚下。  
“你今晚要来看我比赛”  
他耍赖地按着血族的手掌，把对方紧紧束缚在床上，用暗流涌动的灼热眼神直勾勾地看着他。金发吸血鬼的姿势就像举手投降，他的双腿也被禁锢着，根本没有逃跑的可能。  
“好”  
迫不得已叹息，二十岁男生毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈间磨蹭，索隆凶巴巴地说道  
“不许反悔”  
他吻了吻那个刚留下的齿痕，穿上运动服外出慢跑，刚苏醒的城市和他雀跃的心绪一般明亮透彻。黑暗房间里的吸血鬼凄凉地蜷缩在床上，雪白的床单被他卷成一团，扭结着像是他混乱的大脑。

“你要是赢了我就答应和你第一万一千一十二次的决斗请求”  
古伊娜轻点索隆眉间，她刚血洗对手，达成女子组四年全胜的惊人记录。  
“好。你看到那家伙了吗，他应该来了吧？”  
索隆拾起一旁的剑道护头，他视野之内并没有那个显眼的金发身影。  
“你说山治先生吗？我没见到他”  
那家伙不会反悔了吧，索隆愤懑地往手上攃着止滑粉，被古伊娜催促着前往赛场。观众席座无虚席，所有人等待着日本明日之星罗罗诺亚索隆的精彩表现，但索隆本人却焦灼地寻找另一个身影。他戴上剑道护头，木地板光滑的表面反射着顶灯，他看到一抹浅金站在上层看台望着他。金发吸血鬼好整以暇地冲他招手，用口型比了一个加油，他全身上下都散发出让人心安的氛围。原本浮躁的心平静下来，索隆眼神坚定地立定在对手面前，对手害怕地打了个寒噤，他开始后悔不自量力挑战眼前毫无破绽的男人。

两本全胜，索隆轻松地脱下护头，耳际充斥观众如雷的掌声。拉夫德鲁大学连续十年全国大赛  
男女组优胜，经理人达斯琪抱着古伊娜喜极而泣。此刻的喜悦他只想第一个和山治分享，但抬头发觉那个血族不知何时已经不见了。  
急匆匆地走出赛场，没有理会其他人惊诧地挽留，那个金发吸血鬼孤身一人靠在体育馆墙边抽烟，星星火光点缀寒夜。  
“恭喜你赢了”  
山治整理情绪对索隆微笑，竹刀有效打突电光火石的一瞬让他心惊胆战。  
“这样你离世界第一又近了一步”  
“你怎么知道我要成为世界第一？”  
索隆疑惑地皱起眉毛，他搜寻大脑似乎从未和吸血鬼谈到这些话题。血族尴尬地顿了顿，烟灰扑簌掉落在地，像是他无法挽回的某些事物。  
“古伊娜和我说的，对了，恭喜你可以再一次挑战她了”  
他语气里莫可名状的沉重让索隆有些困惑，但很快他觉得自己找到了答案  
“你吃醋了，你吃古伊娜的醋了”  
“滚，我是那么无聊的人吗”  
“那你突然生气干什么，难道不是被戳中痛脚？”  
“绿毛小鬼，你比老子我还要自恋”  
局促不安中他被献上一记深吻，索隆覆着他的嘴唇在偏僻的体育馆角落温柔吻着，泛滥的柔情让吸血鬼悸动，他倏忽忆起那个巴黎的春天，在樱花树下的某次盟誓，遥远地似在上一辈子……  
“这是我要的奖品”  
年轻男孩坏笑着，摩挲吸血鬼下巴上的胡渣，像是拥有了世界上最好的宝物。

回旅馆的路上索隆执意要牵他的手，他心软地无法推脱，只能任由对方大喇喇地拉着，羞赭地接受路人目光的洗礼。倒是刚赢得优胜的剑道之星毫不在意，甚至恨不得直接揽上吸血鬼肩膀宣示所有权。  
“饿了，做饭给我吃”  
“去便利店随便买点不行吗，再说旅馆哪有做饭的地方”  
“我今天赢了”  
“所以呢？”  
“你不该表示一下吗？难道你以为刚才那下就够了？”  
山治涨红了脸，狠狠踢向对方的屁股  
“你他妈闭嘴，你那是性骚扰”  
“我看你明明挺乐在其中”  
索隆躲过踢击，再次拉起被挣开的手，笑盈盈地看着怒形于色的金发血族。  
“而且我问过旅馆的人，他们说可以借我们用厨房。我想吃你做的菜”  
街灯的光晕笼罩在索隆身上，山治涩住眼睛，记忆交叠，他无奈点头，让步于自己肮脏的畸望。

“你想吃什么？”  
“我想吃鲔鱼饭团，剩下随便”  
空空荡荡的饭厅只有索隆一个客人，厨师挺拔的背影立在案台前，细心处理手下的食材。胡萝卜被雕成可爱的心形，绿色的菜花缀饰在洁白的餐碟上。紫菜包裹松软的米饭，内里裹着鲜香的鲔鱼肉，光是看样子就让人垂涎三尺。  
“恭喜优胜”  
番茄酱歪歪扭扭地在盘子边缘书写祝福，冠军开怀着笑出十六颗牙齿。  
“谢谢，我开动了”  
看着男人狼吞虎咽的样子，吸血鬼忍不住开口询问  
“好吃吗？是什么味道的？”  
他味蕾罢工的舌头根本已经忘记了人间百味，只能从大脑底层搜刮一点残屑，凭借经验偏执烹饪，这样的历程让他心力交瘁。  
“大海和夏日田野的味道”  
那一定是很美的感觉，天空透亮，向日葵开在海边的田野，浪潮湛蓝拍打沙岸……黑夜里的吸血鬼幻想着，好像正有阳光暖洋洋洒在他身上。

六  
索隆让山治去看他和古伊娜决斗，为此他特意约定了晚上的时间。忙碌中的厨师头也不回地答应了，事后才反应过来似乎给自己找了个麻烦。  
从九里回来以后他们保持着奇怪的关系，索隆时不时会来店里找他，他时不时会吮吸对方颈间的热血，他们只字不提那两个意外的吻，好像九里的一切只是场虚妄的梦境。但索隆还是会亲他，往往一触即离，还没等他反应过来就坏笑着离开，耀武扬威地瞧着他，让他无计可施。  
“我和古伊娜打的时候会用真剑，不过是套着剑鞘的”  
他坐在榻榻米中央凝视自己手上的和道一文字，那是师父引以为傲的传家宝，白底黑点的刀柄粗粝而妩媚，这是一把无与伦比的好刀。  
“希望我这次能赢”  
索隆呼出一口气，把剑放进了自己的竹刀袋里。  
“你有那把好刀肯定会赢的”  
从记忆深处飘来的熟谙声音，让他莫名有些怀念。

“你这次输了可不要哭鼻子”  
黑色头发的女孩自信地活动了一下自己的筋骨，香波地公园的夜晚万籁寂寥。  
“我倒要看看你成为能配得上和道一文字的男人了没有”  
坐在长椅上的吸血鬼平静地看着两个虎视眈眈的竞争对手，他们宽大的剑道服被风吹的鼓胀。  
“好，开始”  
被拉来当裁判的达斯琪示意，他俩依然面对面站着，谁都不肯贸然先攻，焦灼的气氛不禁让山治也紧张起来。  
真刀的刀鞘击打起来是沉闷的，和竹刀的清脆声响不同，更加沉重的铁刃让剑士们的行动也缓慢了些许。古伊娜吼叫着出击，假装攻击索隆左胴，实则直指突部。她力道不大，但动作灵活矫健，连动态视力优良的吸血鬼先生都有些难以捕捉。但看穿她目的索隆一言不发地回击，在她手臂上撩的瞬间击打她的小臂，女孩手中黑色的剑被击飞在地。  
“有效打突！”  
达斯琪和克比同时做出判决。

“你真的变强了不少”  
古伊娜脱下护具，微笑着祝贺自己的小师弟。  
“你已经是配得上这把刀的男人了”  
她并没有因为输掉比拼而灰心丧气，而是轻松自在地拍着索隆的肩膀，像是早知道会有这样一天。  
“多谢师姐教诲”  
索隆对着古伊娜深深鞠躬，他千言万语不知从何说起。从师父破天荒把这把刀交托他的那刻开始他心上就压了一块巨石，他自觉配不上和道一文字，剑法凌厉的师姐远比他够格。但耕四郎只是静静笑着，以不容推拒的姿态将那把沉甸甸的宝刀郑重放在他手上。  
“总有一天你会变成足以和它匹配的男人，它原本就该属于你”  
他惴惴不安告知师姐的时候，古伊娜并没有他想象中勃然大怒，只是撇撇嘴和他说那你要加油打败我。打那之后，光明正大地击败师姐成为了他的一个执念，那个女孩天赋异禀，总是把他远远甩在后面，但他坚定不移地练习，坚信胜利的那天并不是那样遥远……终于，这一天来到了。  
“其实和道一文字本来就不是我们家族的东西，只是物归原主而已，父亲让我在被你打败前别和你说这件事”  
索隆愕然，一旁的吸血鬼毫无征兆地被烟头烫到了手。  
“和道一文字是罗罗诺亚家的传家宝，一直拜托我们家保管而已。这么多年我憋死了，终于可以讲了”  
她换好常服，坦然陈述，舒服地伸了个懒腰  
“师弟你要努力打败鹰眼那家伙“  
在打倒师姐之后，前面转瞬只剩下米霍克一个人，绿头发的剑士态度坚决地点了点头。

“我还以为你赢了会和她表白呢”  
几个月前的对话盘桓在吸血鬼脑子里，他承认自己有点酸溜溜的意思，在看到师姐弟心照不宣的默契时。  
“你嫉妒了”  
像是默认了一般哑口无语，索隆喜不自胜地揉着吸血鬼细软的金色头发，温暖的手掌让山治的后颈起了一层薄栗。  
“但我确实要表白，但不是对古伊娜”  
他忽然停了下来，在澄亮的路灯下，拉着山治的手举步不前。  
“我喜欢你，你不可以拒绝”  
他在吸血鬼的额头上落下一吻，纯情的如同国中学生。明明是告白语气却凶横霸道，让山治无能为力地心悸了三十秒。但理智回笼的他还是果决地推开了那个人，噩梦般的阴影似乎再次将他包围，他在一滩沼泽里挣扎，却身不由己地越陷越深。  
“我不和臭小鬼谈恋爱”  
“我才不是臭小鬼”  
“你当然是，毛都没长齐的家伙知道什么是爱吗？”  
“我当然知道，我想一辈子吃你做的菜、清晨可以抱着你一起苏醒、我的血液我的灵魂都属于你一个人、我愿意用我这辈子所有岁月保护你，这些难道不是爱吗”  
山治梗住了，一百多年前似乎有个一模一样的傻瓜在月色如水下和他说过如出一辙的话语，他那时候是怎么想的呢？欣喜若狂地拥着那个家伙靠在樱花树下热吻，花瓣飘飞，预示着他们转瞬即逝的美好……时过境迁，他没办法再接受那肝肠寸断的痛苦，像是心脏碎成了一万瓣，和着樱花花瓣一起落入泥里，被微生物啃噬消解。  
“你没有理由拒绝我，你明明也是喜欢我的”  
绿发青年还在持续说着，空无一人的街道上只有他们两个，灯光映射下，吸血鬼脚下却没有影子。那空空荡荡的路面索隆的影子孤独地摇晃着，他惊慌中发觉自己从未真正靠近过那个吸血鬼。

“请您慢用”  
山治无精打采地招呼客人，依然不是某个亲切的绿藻头，带着年轻人特有的朝气冲他打招呼。  
“呦，山治，最近状态不好啊”  
老主顾们热络地问候，吸血鬼原来就苍白的皮肤如今更是布上憔悴的青色。  
“有点事心情不好”  
山治掩饰着把裹好面包糠的大虾放进油锅，滋滋啦啦的响声让他有些动摇。那不过是个刚刚二十岁远未成熟的小鬼，第一次告白就被那样狠厉的拒绝，会不会受什么打击从此一蹶不振？或者他还有可能放纵自己酗酒吸毒，断送自己的大好前途……招供吧山治，你就是心软了，不是对他是对你自己，你难道想再次品尝那颗苦果？你没办法停止和他在一起的邪念、没法遏止你那污秽的欲望、想让他和紧紧栓连在一起，就像以前那样，因为片刻的情动而摊上百年的凄楚懊悔。

“欢迎光临”  
思考被推门的声音打破，他暗自幻想进来的是那个朝思暮想的身影。  
“是你啊”  
卷头发的高大男人戴着圆形的墨镜，一言不发地落座，失望的情绪蔓延山治心头。  
“给我来一份刺身冷盘，还有冰啤酒”  
“今天招牌菜是大虾天妇罗”  
“你知道我不喜欢吃油炸食品”  
青雉脱下墨镜，用随身携带的眼镜布擦拭着，他懒洋洋的状态让山治下意识不爽。  
“为了表达诚意我今天没戴十字架”  
青雉指着自己的胸膛诚恳说道，吸血鬼轻嗤一声，去后厨准备那道工艺繁琐的刺身。  
“我听说他们已经来了”  
男人冷冰冰的声音激荡在山治耳朵里，他不自觉地咽了口口水。  
“你要我怎样”  
“就像平常一样，等他们来找你。放心，那帮家伙肯定忍不住自己的恶趣味的”  
呷了一口冰啤酒，青雉舒爽地眯起了眼睛。  
“对了，最近你离那个绿头发的小子远一点，那帮家伙很可能会对你亲近的人下手，像以前那样”  
切片的手打滑，但被他及时稳住了，那个鲜血淋漓的身影在他脑海中打着转。  
“我清楚的”  
装在冰盘里的刺身新鲜美味，但却是死亡的温度，零下十度的冰块，仿若他冻结的心。

七  
索隆很纠结，那天被拒绝之后他就无法自拔地生着闷气，不管是上课的时候、训练的时候亦或是吃饭的时候他都焦躁不安，为金发吸血鬼决绝的回应恼火。  
“妈的，天天含情脉脉看着我却说对我没好感，骗鬼呢”  
“我就应该那天把他给办了，还想那么多有的没的”  
愤怒地用叉子搅动碗底的意大利面酱汁，他觉得食堂的饭实在是太难吃了。  
“我要等他来道歉”  
他怄着气发誓，死活不去那个心心念念的狭小饭馆，宁愿在家里煮着难闻的泡面，吞着口水怀缅吸血鬼手下香气四溢的佳肴。  
最多一周，那家伙肯定会来找自己道歉，索隆是如此自信的认定。但一周过去，他每次经过香波地公园总会放慢脚步，却迟迟未见那个金色头发夜礼服的身影，这让他更加焦灼，在训练中把新人打得怀疑人生。  
“你是和山治先生吵架了吗，好久没见你提起他了”  
古伊娜在吃饭间歇问他，她莫名担心起师弟最近的奇怪状态。  
“嗯”  
索隆怏怏不乐地回答。  
“我那天去山治先生店里吃饭提到过你，他也不太对劲的样子，我就知道你俩肯定出了啥事”  
“他，有说什么吗”  
索隆局促地停下了筷子，妄图从古伊娜口中了解一言半语。  
“他只说最近有事没时间和你见面，其他没说什么了。倒是你们为啥吵架啊，和小学生一样”  
“这不关你的事吧”  
“我可爱师弟的事当然和我有关啊，你知道你最近的状态让新社员都不肯好好练习了吗？”  
“……我和他表白被拒绝了”  
古伊娜沉默了，她没想到自己会得到这么个惊世骇俗的答案，良久，她才拍着索隆的肩安慰说道。  
“天涯何处无芳草”  
“但我吃死那一株了”  
索隆咬牙切齿地回复，把炸猪排咬的咔嚓作响。  
“我觉得你俩挺配的，像是上辈子就认识”  
憋了半天的古伊娜只能想出这句话。  
“他为什么拒绝你，是不是还有转圜余地，你个傻子要争取啊”  
“他说他有喜欢的人了”  
“那你就努力让他把喜欢的人变成你啊，你真是不开窍”  
“那要怎么做？他不理我了”  
“天天在他面前晃悠，我不信他还不理你”  
“你叫我死缠烂打？那样太丢人了”  
“烈女怕缠郎你不懂吗，白痴”

他和古伊娜热烈讨论的结果就是他抱着一束鲜艳的红玫瑰在夜晚十一点走进山治那家小店，让工作间隙的吸血鬼有些怔楞。  
“送你的”  
他僵硬地把那束玫瑰塞进山治臂膀，像是强买强卖一样。  
“今晚月色很美”  
他干巴巴地背着古伊娜教给他的撩妹情诗，让吸血鬼挑眉冷笑。  
“想吃啥”  
山治不动声色地把玫瑰放到一边，用对待寻常顾客的语调问他。  
“鲔鱼寿司，和那晚吻一样甜的腌渍番茄，还有，你的心”  
山治全身发麻地接受那个吃错药的绿藻头的情话攻击，回忆起自己丢脸的中二宣言，我俩扯平了，他不禁这样想。  
“吃完快滚”  
那个人面前的碟子已经空了，却死皮赖脸着不走。他点上烟，恶狠狠地对索隆说道，却被对方拉着领带轻啄了一下。  
“我吃饱了，谢谢款待”  
绿毛小鬼坏笑着留下一千纸币，趁他没反应过来的时候从前门跑走了，他席卷了一阵晚风，处处都吹拂着山治胸膛。  
“真是没药可救”  
他不自觉地摩挲着纸币轻笑，时隔多日第一次真正开心起来。

“你不要再来了”  
山治无语地盯着这周第四次到访的索隆，一边雀跃一边又厌弃着重申青雉的告诫。  
“我对你没兴趣了不懂吗？”  
“现在的饭馆可以随便拒绝客人的吗？”  
索隆泰然自若坐定，打从心底佩服自己益发厚的脸皮。  
“我要吃天妇罗，快点”  
被呛得哑口无言的合格厨师只能动手满足顾客愿望，金黄的油锅炸开细密的气泡，让他大脑发蒙。  
“我说真的，我俩没有可能，你离我远点比较好”  
“凭什么，明明是你先招惹我的”  
“我是吸血鬼，我是怪物，你不怕我下一秒就把你咬死”  
他露出一个故作狰狞的表情，恫吓面前的男人。  
“怕啥，亲都亲了，那就表示你对我有意思”  
“我说了那只是意外”  
“除非你告诉我你喜欢谁，不然我不会放弃的”  
山治头昏脑涨，开始后悔起再次招惹上这个爱钻死胡同的家伙，他当然是死也不能说，这世上又有几个人能相信转世轮回这样玄妙的事情。  
“那不关你事，他死了好多年了”  
“你为什么要怀念一个死人却不珍惜眼前的活人？”  
吸血鬼哑然，他没办法回答这个问题，只能听信誓旦旦的绿毛小子继续说道  
“人生几何，譬如朝露。你是吸血鬼自然有漫长的光阴可以挥霍，但我只能活不过短短几十载，即使这样我也想用我有限的岁月去陪着你，这有什么不对吗？”  
“我不想再经历一次了，失去的痛苦”  
沉吟半晌，忧伤的吸血鬼终于下定决心开口，他话语里的凄怆让索隆手足无措。  
“你根本不懂爱人死去是什么感觉，你这个臭小鬼根本半点也不懂爱情”  
他捞出炸好的虾仁，垂下头掩盖眼底的泪意，扯起嘴角笑了一下，将那个盘子重重放在了索隆面前。  
“不要再来了，我们不是一个世界的人”  
属于暗夜的血族抬眸，故作冷硬地将对面那人所有柔情缱绻排出门外，他依然会孤独而寂寞地活着，在漫长的人生里舔舐苦涩的回忆，不需要那奢侈的爱情装点，让他侥幸着坠入无底深渊，永世不得超生……  
“那么让我去到你的世界”  
二十岁无所畏惧的小伙子，满眼坚决地冲他喊道，他不再希望吸血鬼在那样渺长的寒夜里孤身一人，他愿意用自己的每分力量去破除那衰朽的咒语。年轻人的身上透射着阳光的明朗，灼烧着山治的视网膜，他全身无力，心脏钝痛，深知和一百年前别无二致的惨剧正在重演，他无力抗拒那被愚弄的命运，只得沉默不语地注视着那个义无反顾的年轻人。

八  
1793年的巴黎，血腥的气味飘荡在这个城市的角角落落，深陷革命热情的盲目民众叫嚣着把贵族送上断头台，铡刀日夜不休地工作，每次刀落都能引发喧嚣的欢呼声。山治戴着凌乱不堪的假发套麻木地呆坐在囚室里。他身上一片污浊，囹圄中腐败的稻草味和腥臭的铁锈味折磨他灵敏的鼻子。他紧紧盯着自己手腕上漆黑的铁链，思维混乱不堪。  
“罪名，皇帝的厨子；罪罚，压上断头台”  
他这个寂寂无名的厨师就这样惶恐地被拖进了监狱里。他给路易十六做菜不过是好几年前的事，无上光荣有且只有那短短的一餐，却依然被无孔不入的密探举报，连坐制式的被判处死刑。他大起大落的人生经历连书写下来的机会都没有，一个遥远乡村的勃艮第厨师抱着出人头地的梦想背弃家庭和乡绅荣光，自信满满地踏入巴黎的城门，却被现实打击的一次两次底下骄傲的头颅……如今，甚至连自己的脑袋都保不下来。  
“你在哀伤吗？”  
他在为自己即将到来的死亡伤怀那刻就听见了甜腻的女人声音，黑色头发的美艳佳人不知何时出现在阴暗幽湿的牢笼里，半明半暗的光线中她笑的无比妖艳，身上传来妖冶的冷香。  
“你在为无法逃避的死亡哀伤吗？”  
女人重复了一遍自己的问题，暧昧的语调让山治脸颊发红大脑混沌，来不及思考为什么把守严密的地牢会出现这样一位唐突的丽人。  
“你可以不死，我可以把我的力量分给你，但代价是你将会用剩下的漫长岁月体会我同等的痛苦，你身边的人会一个接一个死去，但唯余永存”  
他才二十二岁，他还不想死，在捕捉到可以回避死亡的讯息时，他像是生死存亡之际攫取最后一丝希望，急迫而用力地点头，全然没将那后半句的警告纳入心底。  
女人轻嗤一声，在黑暗中露出她白亮的獠牙，那是一场梦境般难堪的情事，他如轻薄的羽毛被裹挟进翻涌的浪潮里，无所凭依地浮沉，脖颈处的刺痛和随之而来的灼烫热感让他随地翻滚，痛苦地龇出新生的犬齿。对于血液的渴求让他目眦欲裂，布满血丝的野兽眼睛环视着寻找可能的猎物。  
“你是我最亲爱的安德烈，我爱你” 黑发女人在浑身震颤的他额上印下吻痕，她哀怨地用手抚摸新生血族汗水濡湿的金发，绵腻的卷舌音温柔安慰山治心灵 “亲爱的，你现在该进食了”  
因为听到动静前来巡视的可怜狱卒被饥肠辘辘的金发血族恶狠狠扑到了地上，颈间传来刺痛，吸血鬼贪婪地吮吸着他的鲜血，直到身底下人抽搐着成为一具干尸。回过神来的山治颤抖着看见他了无生息的猎物，温热的血液从他唇边流过，他既满足又感到恶心，唇齿间甘甜的血液味道和对于自己杀了人的恐惧混杂在一起，他无比清晰地明白自己成为了一个彻头彻尾的怪物。  
“做得很好我的甜心，你是我的小安德烈，你永远不会再离开我，我爱你”  
黑发女人捂住他茫然无措的脸，亲吻他的眼睑，她的手指冰寒刺骨，她的眸子凄清如水，在那之后的悠长岁月，他将再逃不过那缠绵的笼瘔。

妖媚的女血族叫莉莉丝，是她教会山治作为吸血鬼的一起，他不清楚莉莉丝究竟在这个世界上存活了多久，似是上帝造人之初就产生于这世上的暗夜女帝。她穿着紫罗兰色的薄纱裙游荡在巴黎深夜的街道上，牵着他的手尖笑着飞向夜空。第一次飞行的新生血族惊恐地闭上了眼睛，再次睁开的时候就看见了那轮明月，无比皎洁地悬挂在天空，圆盘上投射他和莉莉丝的渺小身影。  
“你余下的漫长岁月都属于我一个人，安德烈”  
山治局促地皱了皱眉毛，他觉得莉莉丝眼光中炽烈的温度灼得他浑身发冷，他不自在地别过头，小声附和我不叫安德烈。他有名字，他叫山治，是精于烹饪的顶级厨师。  
“你就是我的安德烈，你不许再叫那个名字”  
听见他声音的莉莉丝狞恶地张口血盆大口，骤然提高的音量和燃烧的怒火让山治起了激灵。  
“安德烈，你太不乖了”  
莉莉丝平静下来，喘息着拥抱住他，两人在半空悬浮，月光寒凉如十二月的肃杀街道。  
“安德烈，我们去柏林吧，巴黎的乱起码还要持续很长时间”  
莉莉丝恳切地搂着他的脖颈，撒娇般蹭着他的胸膛，被旖旎的冷香骚扰，他不情不愿地点了个头。他不知道那是他噩梦的开始，是两百年也没法躲避的梦魇，天涯海角地将他追杀。  
“我真的好爱好爱你，你一辈子也不能离开我”  
女血族噬咬他的耳垂，痴缠的语气让山治不寒而栗，她疯狂而凶残地将金发吸血鬼的耳垂啃咬地一片狼藉，鲜血淋漓却又因为怪物体质而迅速复原，她舔舐唇间的血珠狡黠微笑  
“我知道你也爱我的，安德烈”

他姓文斯莫克，是文斯莫克老爷的三子，革命开始之后文斯莫克老爷带着他的三个儿子和瑞士银行里的存款凭据跑来柏林投奔他远嫁领国的女儿。至于那个为了下贱厨师梦想而离家出走的儿子完全不在他考量之中，山治在他心目中早已在离家出走的那天就死去了，那是家谱上突兀的黑点、无法抹去的屈辱。山治在被捕之前曾担心地给家乡去信，得到的就是他的家人冷酷抛下他逃跑的事实，他自嘲笑着把信纸撕成碎片，木然地让革命党人绑住了手臂。  
“柏林很大，我应该不会再遇到他们”  
他自我安慰着闭目养神，拉着厚重窗帘的马车在山路上颠簸，莉莉丝柔若无骨地趴伏在他的大腿上，慵懒地眯着眼睛。  
“安德烈，你在柏林有想见的人吗”  
“没有”  
“我知道你的家人逃难到了那里，你难道不想见见他们吗？”  
“我死了对他们比较好，他们不是我的家人”  
“没错，你是只属于我的安德烈”  
莉莉丝兴奋地起身亲吻他的嘴唇，他已然习惯了对方缱绻无休止的依赖，一天中无时无刻都要缠在他身边，让他束手无策。他确实是个热爱美人的正常男人，但如此亲昵的状态，好似要将人溺死的占有欲让他排斥，甚至恐惧。特别是当莉莉丝睁着她那双勾魂夺魄的褐色眼睛柔情似水望着他时，他分明了解那其中浓度过高的爱意是给那个叫安德烈的男人，他不是安德烈，他无福消受莉莉丝狂热的爱情。但他根本逃不过女吸血鬼强大专横的控制，他心软地回应莉莉丝搞错对象的情意，实则心下一片凄惘。  
“我有点想知道露玖到底怎样了”  
露玖是他美丽温柔的姐姐，继承了母亲的相貌和性格，在母亲早逝后宽慰着被其他兄弟欺凌的他。  
“我们可以去看看她吗，她知道我还活着一定很开心。”  
莉莉丝情绪倏忽间低落，她绞着自己华丽的衫裙哀哀低泣  
“你都有我了为什么还要去看她”  
“她和你一样重要”  
“她才没有————！“

从睡梦中惊醒的山治流着冷汗，濡湿了身下的床单，应该是晚上了，漆黑一片的房间有一股玫瑰的冷香，窗外夜晚的车马声喧嚣着传入他耳朵。  
“该起来开店了，安德烈”  
噩梦中凄厉的嘶吼和平静的女人声音重合，山治浑身发抖地看向声音来源的方向。吸血鬼夜视的眼睛精确捕捉到那个鲜红色的衣角，女人坐在木椅上摇晃赤裸的双足，她用一种恐怖的笑容在黑暗里对山治媚笑。  
“Je t'ai trouvé”  
熟悉的法语音调在他耳际炸裂，他战栗着明白，那场噩梦从没有苏醒。

九  
“呦，你小子又来啦纽，好几周没见到你了纽”  
隔壁开章鱼丸店的小八和索隆打招呼，他站在紧闭的店门前不发一语，康乃馨脆弱的根茎被他捏的摇摇欲坠。  
“山治那家伙今天好像一直没出现，可能有什么事不开店吧纽”  
小八摇头晃脑的样子让索隆心情愈发烦闷，好不容易压下怒火前来求和，却吃了个干脆的闭门羹。  
“你家阳台借我一下”  
他不由分说地把花扔到了小八手里，在凯米的惊叫声中走上了章鱼烧店的二楼，轻松一跃就跳到了ALL BLUE的二楼阳台，那是吸血鬼和他提起自己居住的地方。  
阳台的玻璃门紧锁，遮光窗帘挡住了索隆视野。  
“混账，你在家吗，在家就给我开门”  
索隆毫无风度地叩击着玻璃幕门，咚咚的声音让小八担心起邻居的个人财物。  
“你敲了这么久还没人应，他肯定出门了啊纽”  
“闭嘴”  
狠厉的音调让小八自觉收声，男人敲击玻璃的声音依旧未停。  
“卷眉毛，蚊子精，大笨蛋，你他妈快点给我开门”  
“我原谅你和我说的话了，你不让我走进你的世界也可以，起码给我开门”  
“你开门和我见面我发誓不再缠着你”  
……  
但无论他怒火滔天的威胁亦或是低下身段的哀求都被那扇坚硬的门排拒在外，他因为敲击而发红的拳头不觉中缓下了力道，无比沉重的钢筋压垮他最后半分自傲，他无地自容地承认了自己的失败与耻辱，凉夜如枭啄痛他的心脏瓣膜。  
“山治，拜托给我开门”  
他用细若蚊蚋的声音恳求，紧握的拳松动着从光滑的玻璃表面滑落，无力的感觉让他茫然钝痛。  
“我想见你” 

他本打算裹着外套在阳台上躺了一夜，还是好心的凯米给他送来了毯子和热汤，他才不至于着凉。  
“好奇怪啊纽，山治搬来之后从没有出过门”  
“山治先生不会是在家里晕倒了吧，万一没有及时抢救还会被老鼠啃食身体，啊”  
凯米沉浸于自己可怕的想象，尖叫着要求报警。  
“冷静点，那家伙不会有事的”  
那可是个无比强大的吸血鬼怪物，怎么可能发生孤独死在家里的事。索隆喝着味增汤，晕晕乎乎地想到，被寒风吹了一晚上的脑袋隐隐作痛，但更痛的是悬在半空的心脏。  
“那我们咋办呢纽”  
“等着他回来吧”  
抱着最后一丝侥幸的索隆沉吟，发觉他根本就对吸血鬼毫不了解，更遑论从茫茫人海中寻找他，他就像溢散在空气中的蒸汽，缥缈的没有半点痕迹。  
“今天山治不在吗？他还说好让我给他送菜呢”  
乌索普开着装满蔬菜的三轮车，疑惑地冲小八和索隆问道  
“你们看这是两天前的订货单，再过段时间冰就要化了，我还有好几家要送呢”  
乌索普焦头烂额地抱怨，他不知道一向宅的山治为什么会不发一语就放了他鸽子。  
巨大的担忧笼上心头，索隆不由自主地焦躁起来，他有种的不祥的预感，害怕几周前的不欢而散就是他和吸血鬼最后的记忆……

“安德烈，你真的太不乖了，逃跑了那么多年还差点杀死我，我要好好惩罚你”  
皮肉焦糊的气味在空气中散开，他讨人厌的四弟狞笑着用他口袋里的打火机烧灼着他的胸膛，依旧保存的痛觉让他闷哼一声，却依旧鄙夷地面对着那个女魔鬼。  
“莉莉丝，你真是疯子”  
“你明明说要爱我一辈子，安德烈，你怎么可以对我做那些事”  
女人尖叫着，将勇智狠狠地推到了一旁。  
“我说过我不是安德烈”  
“你闭嘴，安德烈，你真的让我很恼火”  
她厉声呵斥，却又温柔地抚上了他的胸膛，爱怜地摩挲那缓慢愈合的伤口。  
“你知道我差点被杀死吗？你把我一个人孤零零地留在教堂底下的棺材里，在里面苟延残喘了一百多年，让伊智他们找不到我……你以为你能逃开我，安德烈，你永远是属于我的安德烈”  
莉莉丝痴吻山治喉结下颌，麻痒的感觉让他全身泛着恶心，还有那逃也逃不掉的绝望，被凌迟着坠入地狱。  
“是你害死了他，我一辈子也不会原谅你”  
“你是我的，抢走你的人我一个也不会放过！而且是你自己杀死了他，你忘记了！”  
她面目扭曲如恶鬼，鲜艳的朱唇下獠牙顿生，凶横地碾上山治脖颈，海啸般汹涌的愧疚哀戚让他浑身战栗。  
“安德烈已经死了，莉莉丝，他不再存在了”  
精疲力尽中山治缓慢而沉痛地陈述，也像是在说服自己，他无可奈何地勾起一个疲惫的笑容。  
“放过我也放过你自己吧，别让我憎恨你”  
他不知何时挣开了束缚自己的手链，用伤痕累累的手臂抚摸莉莉丝黑色的卷发，他臂弯里的女人颤抖着，有泪水扑簌濡湿他的脖颈，那冰凉的温度让他心底凄怆。  
“你就是我的安德烈”  
执迷不悟的莉莉丝，让人心疼的莉莉丝，不由分说的地推开了他温暖的怀抱，她绝望地笑着，像个撒泼耍赖的孩子，紧紧不放那早已沾满灰尘的棉花糖。  
“你一辈子也不能离开我”  
山治闭上眼睛，他干涩的泪腺不再有哭泣的能力了，他在昏沉中只想到九里凄迷的夜晚，索隆和他沉醉的拥吻，二十岁青年热气腾腾的肉体融化了他死亡的躯干，那一刻像是永恒漫长……他笑了，庆幸最后记得的全是美好。

在过去的两百年间他遇到了形形色色的人，他们多是在如梭的岁月的里匆匆行过，再不留下半点痕迹。蕾玖姐姐隆起的肚子是1784年春天他收到最好的礼物，他那时候学着控制食欲，不对手无寸铁的人类下手，迟迟不肯去见想念已久的姐姐。莉莉丝也不愿意他去，莉莉丝希望他每分每秒都呆在自己身边、用绵软的声音咬着耳根称呼他安德烈。山治头皮发麻地推开了莉莉丝的脑袋，继续书写那封长长的信，他斟酌字词告知姐姐自己还活着的事，约她在傍晚的勃兰登堡门前见面。  
站在新古典主义的宏伟巨柱下，他紧张的双手不住颤抖。披着墨绿色披风的姐姐在约定时间之前五分钟就到了，她焦急四顾，寻找久无音讯弟弟的身影。  
“那就是你姐姐？”  
莉莉丝挽着他的手，不满的问道，她无法容忍她亲爱的安德烈眼神里存在另一个女人，于是她狠狠捏住了山治的胳膊。  
“她没有什么变化，太好了”  
山治如释重负地微笑，暗忖未曾谋面的姐夫如他想象中一样是个憨厚而朴实的人，并没有亏待姐姐半分。  
“莉莉丝，你在这里等我”  
莉莉丝生气地蹙眉，却只能任由山治解开了她的手臂，满腹心事地冲自己久别重逢的姐姐跑去。他们拥抱在一起，蕾玖流下了喜悦的泪水，山治掏出手绢温柔地帮她擦拭；蕾玖浅笑着指着自己的肚子，山治忐忑不安地伸出了手……一幕幕画面让莉莉丝快气疯了，她不管不顾地冲了过去，蛮横地拦住了山治抚上蕾玖肚子的手。  
“够了，安德烈”  
“安德烈？”  
蕾玖挑眉询问，只得到了山治暗示的眼色，她了然于心的停止了问题。  
“蕾玖，这位是莉莉丝小姐，是我的，救命恩人”  
“安德烈，你为什么不说实话，我明明是你的恋人”  
山治莫可奈何地忍受莉莉丝的胡搅蛮缠，只能偷偷对蕾玖做出一个无计可施的表情。  
“莉莉丝，这位是我的姐姐蕾玖小姐”  
“你好，很高兴认识您”  
蕾玖伸出双臂，欲拥抱自己弟弟的救命恩人，却被美丽的女孩冷冷拒绝。  
“我从不和别人拥抱”  
她背过身对山治撒娇，抱着他颀长的身体不住地磨蹭，让蕾玖尴尬不已。  
“安德烈，你说好见完面就走的”  
别无他法，山治只能和姐姐告别，纵使两人还有未能说出口的千言万语。

自打和姐姐重逢后他们会不时见面，总是在莉莉丝前去觅食的夜晚，他像是偷情的公子哥一样跑到蕾玖的住所，和姐姐度过几小时的美好时光。蕾玖不喜欢莉莉丝，山治深知这一点，她每次谈起心爱弟弟身边那个女人眼神里总是有掩饰不住的担忧，神秘的莉莉丝，她的一切都让蕾玖心绪不宁。  
“山治，你已经二十二岁了，该考虑婚姻大事了”  
“姐姐，我不急的，你不要操心”  
山治勉强扯起嘴角，刚进食过的口腔里还泛滥着血气，他这个彻头彻尾的怪物没有资格享受普通人的家庭生活。  
“你是不是还觉得父亲不管你了所以没资格娶别家姑娘，你这么温柔这么善良的小伙子，怎么会担心那种事呢？何况你要知道姐姐我会一直站在你这一边”  
姐姐温暖的双手覆上他的，他冰冷刺骨的体温不禁让蕾玖恻然。  
“山治，姐姐好久没吃过你做的菜了”  
思忖着应该离莉莉丝回家有段时间——她每次游猎总要穿过大半个城区——山治点头答应了姐姐的要求。看着姐姐弧度分明的肚子，他心绪柔软地决定做姐姐最爱吃的香橙鸭胸肉。  
在肥厚的鸭胸上划出十字刀口，用橄榄油、胡椒粉和迷迭香腌渍，待腌制完成后火皮向下放入锅中油煎，加入蒜瓣和香料浇汁，在煎出鸭油后放入烤箱和酱汁一起烘烤，外脆里嫩的鸭肉搭配爽甜可口的香橙酱汁，让人食指大动。  
在依据记忆中的印象调味之后，山治惴惴不安地向蕾玖呈上了菜品，色泽浓郁，香气扑鼻，但味道显然才是关键。  
“还是以前的味道，谢谢你”  
姐姐微笑着冲他说道，他紧张的情绪才终于有所缓解。  
“你也吃一口吧”  
山治仓促地坐下，侥幸盼望着能发生奇迹，但和之前无数次尝试一模一样，入口的鸭肉索然无味，甚至让他开始反胃。自己已经是个货真价实以血为生的怪物了，这样的认定让他腿脚酸软。

“你身上有奇怪的味道”  
赶在莉莉丝之前回到了他们的小屋，却被捕猎完归家的女血族拽着衣领用力嗅闻起来。  
“是烧火的难闻气味，你究竟干嘛去了”  
“手痒，做了一次饭”  
“你骗人，房间里明明没有那种味道”  
“为了不让你知道我处理过了”  
莉莉丝将信将疑地松开了手，在山治的嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口。  
“安德烈，你知道骗我不会有好下场的”

“这是布琳小姐”  
蕾玖坐在她漂亮的茶室里，向山治介绍她的闺中密友。虽然山治回绝了姐姐帮他物色对象的事，穷极无聊的蕾玖还是视若无睹，致力于将自己身边的好姑娘介绍给弟弟认识。布琳是位棕色头发的可爱女孩，像巧克力一样甜美愉快，和山治相谈甚欢。她身上脂粉味的香气让山治有些飘飘然，像是他第一次来到巴黎时周旋于社交舞会时的气氛，他无比眷念那悄然逝去的人类光景，不自觉就和布琳聊到很晚。  
在他终于注意到钟表的时候暗呼不妙，果不其然，那个占有欲强烈的女吸血鬼气势汹汹地站在门口找他兴师问罪。  
“你去哪里了”  
“去，看我姐姐了”  
“我说过你不能不经过我允许去见她的，安德烈，你为什么不听我的话？”  
她厉声责问，让山治心焦气躁。  
“莉莉丝，她是我姐姐，我想不到理由不去见她”  
“安德烈，你只需要我就够了”  
她紧紧抱住了山治，金发吸血鬼周围残存的脂粉香味让她青筋暴起  
“你骗人，这根本不是蕾玖的味道，你去见其他女人了”  
山治知道他瞒无可瞒，只好老实交代  
“不要误会，那只是蕾玖的一个朋友，我去的时候刚好在那儿罢了”  
“我要杀了她”  
莉莉丝尖锐的指甲刺破了手指，她瞋目切齿的模样让山治惶恐。  
“别闹了，莉莉丝，天要亮了，我们回家好好睡一觉好不好”  
“我说我要杀了她，安德烈，你等我回来”  
女血族虚晃一下，躲过了山治的怀抱，她似一阵怒气制造的风，咆哮着冲向了黑魆魆的街道，暴戾的情绪影响了山治，他无比坚信莉莉丝真的会痛下杀手。愤懑地扶额太息，山治还是追了过去，离天亮还有一段时间，他们应该来得及赶回来。

十  
“莉莉丝你冷静一点，放开她”  
当山治赶到的时候女吸血鬼已经快把可怜的布琳吸干了，女孩原本粉嫩的皮肤被青白代替，那是死亡的颜色，她雪白脖子上两个赤红的血窟窿让山治眼皮直跳。房间里弥漫鲜血的腥味，山治的吸血鬼本能难以抗拒地发作，粗粝的獠牙在上颚内若隐若现。他猛力掐了一下自己的大腿，好让自己从嗜血的欲望中清醒。  
“你放开她莉莉丝，我们回家好不好”  
回答他的是女吸血鬼狰狞的獠牙，她像一只母狼死守不放自己的猎物，冲山治示威般的吼叫。  
“安德烈，我说过我会杀死她”  
“你要是杀死她我们就完了”  
“你为什么要保护她？！你分明是对她有意思，我一定要杀了她。这世界上要和我抢夺你的人我会一个不剩的杀死”  
山治不是第一次经受这个女子的疯狂，但他万万没想到莉莉丝对于安德烈的执念竟已畸形到这种程度，让他黔驴技穷。  
“你放开她，我求你，她快死了。我姐姐还在房子里，她怀着孕，她听到动静肯定会过来，我不想吓到她”  
看着莉莉丝怀中的女孩颤抖的频率越来越微弱，山治也忍不住加重了说话的语气，但适得其反，这让莉莉丝的怒意更加狂暴。  
“我就不，安德烈，你发过誓的，你只爱我一个人”  
她哭了出来，纤细簇密的羽睫扇动，豆大的泪珠咕噜噜地从姣好的脸颊滑过。素来对女人眼泪毫无办法的山治头都大了，他只能不顾一切地冲了过去，从莉莉丝怀中抢夺那个奄奄一息的无辜女孩。  
“安德烈你——”  
被偷袭得手的莉莉丝惊诧喊叫，尖细的声音穿破了残夜。那叫声震得山治耳朵嗡嗡发响，阻断了他摇摇欲坠的理智，对于鲜血下意识的渴求让他张开獠牙，露出丑陋的嘴脸。也就是在这时，被惊动的蕾玖急匆匆地跑来了布琳的卧室，她推开门，就是这样一幅凄厉的画面：自己心爱的弟弟犬齿尽显，怀抱着昏迷不醒的密友，而密友颈间，正刺目地流着鲜血……

如果让山治罗列他成为吸血鬼以来最后悔的十件事，排第一的八成是在1914年四月招惹某位从东洋远道而来的绿藻武士，把那个霸道的男人无情拒之门外；而第二件让他追悔莫已的，就是在被亲爱的姐姐目睹到吸血鬼的丑态后，慌不择路地逃走，从此再也没见姐姐一面。  
“安德烈，你不要生气，她没死呢，我只是吓唬你”  
看着归家路上闷闷不语的山治，莉莉丝也忍不住慌张起来，她总感觉他们之间的亲密正被一寸寸撕裂，那个金发血族正离自己越来越远。  
“我想我们暂时不要交谈比较好，我最近不想理你了”  
山治冷漠回应莉莉丝的热切，惹得黑发女人心情忐忑，她不懂为什么原本温文尔雅的安德烈会对他露出一种疲乏到甚至厌恶的表情。  
“我……”  
“回家吧，天快亮了”  
安德烈没有牵她的手，而是一个人在前面飞速走着，莉莉丝嘟了嘟嘴，不发一语地跟了上去。

第二天晚上山治担心地在蕾玖家门前守候，却没有建设足够的勇气敲响门铃，晚风让他的金发凌乱不堪。  
“呦，这不是我们的废物弟弟吗？”  
他二哥尼智的烦人声音响起，山治暗度运气不佳。  
“爱哭包小山治竟然没死，上帝不长眼啊”  
是愚蠢的勇智，用那滑稽的夸张语调附和尼智。  
“够了，尼智勇智，山治好歹也是我们不成才的兄弟，注意点说话”  
好，拿腔拿调的大哥伊智也在，今天一定是他的幸运日。  
“我听蕾玖说你交了个新女友，什么时候介绍我们认识”  
“能看上个乡下厨师的八成是龅牙驼背，脸上生疮的可怕女人”  
“哈哈哈，也只有这种人肯嫁给低贱的厨子”  
山治对他们的冷嘲热讽置若罔闻，只是面无表情地看着笑的背气的尼智和勇智，和伊智默默无言地互相注视着。  
“蕾玖怎么样？”  
“医生说惊动胎气，接下来的日子要卧床养胎了”  
“她……有没有说什么”  
“这是文斯莫克家的私事，不关你的事吧”  
“也是，过了这么久你们还是这么装模作样”  
“山治，什么时候把你那龅牙女友带来让我们欣赏欣赏，看看配不配上你这个天才厨师啊”  
笑出眼泪的勇智打断了他们剑拔弩张地对话，挑衅般地看向山治。在金发吸血鬼回答之前，一阵冷香迷离，软媚无骨的莉莉丝不知何时趴上了他肩膀。  
“你说谁龅牙呢？”  
黑发的迷人血族扬唇浅笑，慵懒而妩媚地撩拨勇智他们的心，他们无可抑制地嫉妒起山治这个离经叛道的家族败类。  
“山治，这是谁啊？”  
尼智尴尬地问，嘴里泛起的酸意让他太阳穴突突直跳。  
“我是安德烈的未婚妻莉莉丝，你们又是谁？”  
莉莉丝自顾自回答，涂着红色蔻丹的手指在油灯下闪烁荧光，凝脂般的皮肤让尼智直吞口水。  
“别闹”  
山治拍开莉莉丝的手，着恼地皱起眉头，他还没有消气。  
“安德烈？山治你改名了”  
伊智冷峻地问道，文斯莫克家下任家主还是比两个色迷心窍的弟弟克制的多。  
“他本来就是安德烈”  
被莉莉丝抢白，山治只能默然地点了点头。他着实厌恶这个尴尬的气氛，耐下性子和他们告别，祈祷再也不会遇到这群败兴的人渣。  
“我走了，希望不会再遇到你们”  
“安德烈你等等我”  
莉莉丝亮黄色的修米兹裙卷起一阵香风，徒留下直勾勾的勇智和尼智心神不宁地冲莉莉丝喊道  
“莉莉丝小姐，希望下次能一起喝个茶”

“然后呢？她就把你甩了和你三个傻瓜兄弟在一起了？”  
1914年春天，他和罗罗诺亚索隆坐在巴黎植物园的长椅上，讲述这段遥远的往事。纤薄的樱花花瓣飘落到他黑色西服裤上，像是一朵粉色的雪花。  
“我也希望是那样”  
金发吸血鬼叹了口气，昏暗的灯光下他的侧脸弧度分明，让索隆看的有些愣神。  
“都过去了，我在呢”  
男人宽阔的臂膀环住他，他鼻间萦绕着男性荷尔蒙的阳刚气息，让他情不自禁地发抖。故作镇静地吸了吸鼻子，缓解自己上涌的感动，他笑着回答，是我们在呢。

“我才不要当吸血鬼，当吸血鬼就尝不到你做的菜了”  
记忆里的绿发剑客一脸嫌弃，回绝了他一起长生不老的幼稚遐想，在他身体里跃动的灼热每一次撞击都像是在撞击他的心脏，他时隔多年第一次确信自己还活着，并不是腐烂在时空里的空荡躯壳、一个茹毛饮血的恶魔。他是拥有爱人也被人爱着的幸运儿，等待百年只为了樱花树下那个脸红心跳的吻、那个来自大洋彼岸的契合灵魂。  
在昏迷中他倏忽想到，他骗了索隆，他骗索隆说自己喜欢别人，其实那个别人是他的前世。前世的罗罗诺亚是和现在一样坚定而耿直的男人，充满日式的大男子主义，义无反顾地闯进他的世界，却又仓猝消失，给他无数个孤独的夜晚舔舐苦涩而绵长的回忆。  
但是他在迷迷瞪瞪中再次想到，既然他不是安德烈，那么他又凭什么笃定21世纪的索隆是一百年前的罗罗诺亚。他们是有着相同面孔却迥然不同的两个人，由家庭和经历堆叠起来的独立个体，他自私自利地强硬介入年轻有为的剑道社主将的生活，却又在对方动心之际冷酷抽身，把青年人火热的心脏狠狠扔在地上践踏，这又和他憎恶的莉莉丝有什么区别？  
“我应该和他道歉”  
明明青雉那么多次提点过他，他却冥顽不化地再次踏足那个柔情蜜意的陷阱，把自己和对方的生活搅得一团糟。悔恨的泪水从脸颊滑落，他好久没哭过了，久到他以为自己已经失去了痛哭的能力，但此时此刻他被孤零零地锁在密闭的牢房里，哭得昏天黑地。  
十一  
“要是山治回来了你们千万不要说是我开的门啊”  
乌索普紧张地咽了口吐沫，在熟练的操作下锁舌发出清脆的弹开声，小八拍着长鼻子男人的肩膀夸奖他的无所不能。  
“别啰嗦，让我进去”  
“那个，私闯民宅犯法的，你们回头被抓了千万别把我供出来。”  
乌索普背着工具包飞也似的跑走了，留下索隆和小八一言不发地站在ALL BLUE门前。  
“我就不进去了纽，如果山治先生出什么事了你就叫我纽”  
看着索隆比天色还黑的脸色，小八不禁退却了和他一起进去的念头，只是憨厚地挠头低语。  
“嗯”  
索隆点点头，推开了那扇紧闭的木门。干干净净的店铺还是以前的样子，没有半点主人不辞而别的迹象。索隆移步二楼，窄小的楼梯间他得低下头才不会撞到天花板。二层的房间空空荡荡的，没有什么家具，只有一张一米四的床和半人高的立架，上面堆着一沓书籍资料。被子被翻动过，像是起身后主人还要再躺下睡个回笼觉。索隆担忧地掀开了被子，他明白做事井井有条的山治不可能不叠被子，幸好，隆起的被褥里并没有一个停止呼吸的吸血鬼。  
狭小的房间的里弥漫一股恼人的香味，让索隆心浮气躁，他忍不住打开了锁着的玻璃门，让清爽的晚风把那香味吹走。走到立架前，他开始翻看起那些排列井井有条的书籍，多是各种各样的菜谱和美食杂志，每一页都有山治认真的笔记，日语和法语混杂，清秀的字迹让索隆嗤笑他是国中生做功课。  
“索隆最喜欢吃的菜”  
他在翻动食谱的时候在其中一页捕捉到了那行小小的蓝字，震颤着又翻了回去。菜式：改良版红酒烩牛肉，用料：牛腩肉、洋葱、口蘑、胡萝卜、香芹……索隆迷惑地读着那一页菜谱，奇怪厨师怎么会知道这是他最喜欢的菜。说实话，在那天厨师请他和古伊娜享用之前，他连红酒烩牛肉的名字都没有听过，他也不记得自己和厨师说过他爱极了红酒和牛腩肉融合在一起的美妙滋味……  
“难道吸血鬼会读心吗”  
只能想到这个解释的索隆不禁思考起他大脑里某些黄色废料是不是也被吸血鬼一并读取了，他想着不禁有些脸红耳热。继续认真翻看那本菜谱，后面的内容倒是没有什么特别，他放下食谱把视线转向了一个红皮的记事本。  
“这是日记吗”  
他觉得自己是个无耻的偷窥狂，但还是理直气壮地翻开了那个本子，红色的皮革已经有些开裂了，纸张也泛着黄色，像是经过无数沧桑岁月打磨。  
-油封鸭做法，用量及注意事项（下略）  
这是一本手写的菜谱，还是用法语写就的，看的索隆头晕眼花，只能用手机翻译着那些歪歪扭扭的字母，不死心地搜寻一星半点的线索。  
“我今天遇到了一个绿色头发的日本男人，他迷路了，让我给他指路……”  
在看到这句话的瞬间索隆清醒了过来，这个开头他似曾相识：他和山治的初遇，在晚风沉醉的夜幕里 。心脏砰砰跳着，他期待而不安地阅读着山治对他的描述。  
“……他是个刚来巴黎的日本留学生，法语说的并不好，但却死要面子，让我不自觉想逗逗他。我和他说埃菲尔铁塔下面就是凯旋门，他真的傻乎乎地往铁塔走去，让我情不自禁地笑了起来。他生气地回过头，质问我是不是在逗他，他东洋式的古朴大脑无法理解我们法国人的坏心眼，我只好认真带着他去到凯旋门底下，他憋着股气和我道谢，绿色的头发就像西芹一样。他说他叫罗罗诺亚索隆，希望没有事的时候我可以和他一起出来走走，我看着他裸露在外的健壮脖颈，突然有了些很不好的念头……”  
记事本噗通一声掉落在地，索隆头痛欲裂，像是一把刀在他的脑中翻搅，要把某些潜藏在遥遥深处的内容搜刮，一种巨大的违和感让他喘着粗气躺倒在榻榻米上，眼前盘旋着那个金发吸血鬼曾经对他露出的所有哀伤表情  
“人活着要是没有爱，和死了没半点区别……”  
“你有那把好刀肯定会赢的……”  
“那不关你事，他死了好多年了……”  
“我不想再经历一次了，失去的痛苦……”  
金发吸血鬼对他说这些话的表情都盘旋在他脑海，他无法自拔地抽搐，悲哀地明白了山治说这些话时难以消弭的怨楚和凄凉，他在自己脸上看到的是一个死去一百年的故人、曾让他凡心浴火的罗罗诺亚、在他生命里根深蒂固存在却又被连根拔起的东洋剑士……而他自己，21世纪的罗罗诺亚索隆，是一个小丑般的可笑替代品，他百余载贪痴的纪念品，他望向我眼睛时看到的是另一个人、另一个迥然相异的魂灵、在上个世纪初才存在的幽幽鬼魂……陈旧的老照片从书页里掉落，和他如同双胞胎般的前世对着相机肃穆伫立，那才是山治爱着的、难以忘怀的男人，吸血鬼狭窄的心房从来没有他的位置。

“我警告过你离我远点，我就是个怪物”  
山治嘴角滑落温热的鲜血，他脸色苍白地盯着眼前的绿发男人，男人颈间发痒，沸腾的红色液体汩汩流淌。  
“你不是怪物，你是法兰西最好的厨师，是来自勃艮第的滑稽卷眉毛”  
男人视若无睹他恐吓式的哀泣，将吸血鬼冰冷的身体紧紧拥入怀中，因为失血过多他的脸色并不比惨淡的血族好多少，昏沉着加重了搂抱的力度。  
“我想一辈子吃你做的菜、清晨可以抱着你一起苏醒、我的血液我的灵魂都属于你一个人、我愿意用我这辈子所有岁月保护你，让你的漫长夜晚填满我的身影”  
血族牵起嘴角，笑的释然而无奈，他沉寂已久的心房突兀间闯入了这个霸道的男人，让他无计可施地燃起了对生的爱意，将死寂的灵魂荒野焚烧，他情难自已地想追求那耀眼的光亮。  
“你们日本人这么会说情话吗”  
“只为你而已”  
索隆笑着用挺拔的鼻梁摩擦他的，而后深深一吻，金发吸血鬼惶然地张口嘴，任凭那调皮的舌头在自己口腔里游移，他压下内心深处的惶恐迎接那个吻，脑中对某个黑发女人的恐惧依然悄悄滋长。

“……这就是我和绿藻混蛋的初吻，他被我吸了半升血还生龙活虎，甚至差点就那样和我做了，不禁让我对人类的生命力产生了好奇。自打和蕾玖重逢之后我从未像这晚那样兴奋雀跃，我甚至觉得上帝愚弄我让我白活这么多年，就是为了在此刻和他相遇。我在变成吸血怪物之后第一次如此期待第二天到来，我掰着手指头数教堂的钟响，期盼着在夜晚来临的时候和他一起出门看月亮，我像个幼稚的小孩，恨不得把最好的全给他。太阳落山以后他终于从疲乏中苏醒，没事人一样在我面前做体操动作，好像那500毫升的血液流失并没有给他造成任何影响。我刚想拉着他出门，他却坏笑着把我推到了床上，我们像野兽一样交 欢，我已经快忘记沉沦欲望的感觉了。  
午夜之后我们结束了情事，赤身裸体地躺在床上喘气，我突然想到了要送给他什么礼物。于是硬拉着困顿的他走出了房门，我没想到我真的可以带着一个体重一百多磅的成年男人飞到天上，他好像恐高，和我第一次体验飞行的时候一模一样，我俩在月光普照下飞到了埃菲尔铁塔的顶端，坐在那里看着月亮，我多希望这一刻能够永恒……”

索隆眼睛干涩地翻着那本记事本，无可遏制地嫉妒着，他酸溜溜地吃醋、情不自禁地哀伤，这比他告白被拒还叫人难受，像是小拇指撞到了柜子边角，撕心裂肺的疼痛。他嫉妒日记里那个被山治深深爱着的傻男人，说着肉麻兮兮的情话占据了吸血鬼的整个世界，让他再也没办法爱上别人。索隆自虐般地读着，妄图从那绵密的情话里找寻到山治离去的蛛丝马迹，却只被那本恋爱日志搅得更加怒火中烧。  
“他到底哪里好，天天和你聊你不感兴趣的剑道问题，甚至连你特意做的日本料理都熟视无睹”  
索隆愤愤地吐槽，全然忘记他的傻瓜前世完全和他是一个模子里刻出来的人。  
“打磨和道一文字有陪他去看戏重要吗？你到底在干什么啊罗罗诺亚”  
“你为什么不懂他在生气啊，你自己也跟着气起来是什么蠢货行为”  
越看越觉得上世纪的罗罗诺亚就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，充满傻乎乎的日式大男子主义，没有半点浪漫情调，让善良包容的金发吸血鬼毫无脾气，只能每天头痛地忍受他的唐突行为：那个异次元的绿藻头为爱人展示剑技，却打碎了对方心爱的古董花瓶、明明说好了夜晚八点见面却因为遇到朋友而和对方一起去喝酒，放吸血鬼在原地干等三小时、在吸血鬼生日那天送了他一件丑丑的腹卷，还洋洋得意地告诉他这是日本特有……

“他实在是个白痴，让我常常焦头烂额，严重的时候甚至想把他一脚踹开。但与此同时，我又莫名感激他给我惹的麻烦，那些心乱如麻的情绪让我感到自己像个正常人般活着，有个满是缺点的恋人、享受着其他人也会经历的恋爱烦恼、体会着其他人也拥有的甜蜜时光，当他因为忘记我们纪念日而惹我生气的时候在大半夜匆匆出自，不知道跑了多久才买到送我的那束干瘪玫瑰，满头大汗地冲我笑时，我发觉自己不知不觉间已经很爱很爱他了。我已然想不起没有他时候过得日子，似乎每天都是昨天的重复。和他在一起的每一天都是崭新的，充满鸡飞狗跳的鸡毛蒜皮，我忘记了痛苦忘记了莉莉丝，我祈祷可以和他永远这样……”  
莉莉丝？索隆眉头紧锁盯着这个陌生的名字，金发吸血鬼原本娟秀的字迹在书写到这个名字时无法掩饰地颤抖了一下，最后的“h”划出了一道狰狞的尾痕，像是不愿再回忆起一样草草收尾。索隆野兽般的直觉告诉他这个突兀的莉莉丝和山治的失踪关系匪浅，他皱眉翻开了本子的下一页，妄图找到有用的线索。  
“今天是姐姐逝去60年的日子，我依旧在懊悔当初的不告而别，没有勇气去她墓边献花。我们见最后一面时她看向我惊恐的眼神可能会成为我接下来漫长岁月里牢不可破的梦魇，我到现在都不敢思考她是怎样看我的，或者，我害怕她将我当成一个怪物……”  
“我没法不痛恨莉莉丝，但与此同时我又在可怜她，她和我一样是个不老不死的怪物，我们以血为食，在永无终点的日子里丧失了爱与快乐的能力。我比她幸运，我还没有老到忘记阳光和美馔，我眯眼回忆的时候就能获得可悲的满足。但她活了一千年，在阴暗的夜里寻找那早已不在的安德烈，像溺水之人抓住稻草一样将我当成替代品。我害怕变成她那样，人类的生命如此脆弱和短暂，我和他美好的良辰或许不过一瞬，万一他死了怎么办呢？我无法不去思考这个问题，我并不想他和我成为一样可怖的怪物，一辈子只能呆在漆黑的夜里；但我又贪心地试探他是否能变得和我一样，在得到否定的回答时我可耻地感到愤怒，我怀疑他对我的爱情并没有我对他的深。我变得越来越狭隘，开始想东想西，无理取闹，把他的和道一文字狠狠扔进了塞纳河里，却又在看到他眼神的一瞬追悔莫及，纵身跳进冬天的河水将那把闪亮的宝剑捞出来。他没有责怪我，只是沉默不语地把外衣披在了湿透的我身上，他知道我不会感冒，却依然这样做了，我自惭地酸了鼻子，并发誓以后会加倍爱他……”

楼下突然传来推门的声音，沉浸在金发吸血鬼情感里的索隆一个激灵，手抚上了十字短刃的刀柄，他敏捷地闪到了房门后面，悄无声息地关上了灯。红色记事本被他藏在裤子后面的口袋里，被他体温捂暖的封皮透着热度。  
踏踏的脚步声，有人正走上楼梯，从那沉闷的声响判断，应该是个成年男人。不知道守在门口的小八是不是被来者打晕了，竟然没有发出半点提醒他的声响。索隆额角滚下汗珠，暗忖来者不善。  
“你是谁”  
他冰冷的刀刃贴上了不速之客的脖子，那个高大的黑影惊讶地举起了双手，慵懒的男声响起，镇定自若地解释。  
“我没有恶意，请你放开刀好吗”  
“我问你是谁”  
“能先开个灯吗，黑灯瞎火让我想睡觉”  
“回答我的问题！你和店老板是什么关系？”  
“唉，现在的年轻人怎么讲理都不听呢，打架好麻烦的”  
索隆被瞬间来袭的巨大力道掀翻在地，钢铁般坚硬的手臂将他按在了木地板上。  
“我说了我讨厌打架，我们可以好好说话了吗，年轻人？”  
灯被打开，男人放开了钳制他的手臂，把那把掉落在一旁的十字刀丢给了他，打着哈欠环视空荡的房间。  
“你是谁？”  
索隆僵硬地问，被一击得逞的剑道社主将不甘地瞪着面前的男人，他身材高大，将近两米，只能可怜地缩着脖子，才不会撞到低矮的天花板；一头黑色的卷发乱蓬蓬地长在脑袋上，戴着一副黑色圆形墨镜，一脸泰然地插兜站立。  
“嘛，我是青雉，一个驱魔师而已”  
青雉挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，无奈慨叹  
“我过来是想告诉他那帮家伙已经到了，没想到还是晚了一步”  
“谁？莉莉丝吗？”  
“啊，你知道吗？那个麻烦的女人从巴黎过来了，还带着她三个同伙”  
索隆默然，他灵敏的直觉再一次被证实正确，吸血鬼并不是因为他而离家出走，而是被不可抗力卷挟着消失，这让他莫名安定。  
“你就是那个罗罗诺亚小子吧，我提醒过他离你远点的，看来不是他不想而是你实在太难缠。私闯民宅是犯法的啊学生仔”  
在知道线人被抓之后驱魔师并没有陷入坐立不安中，而是悠闲地坐到了山治的床上，甚至掏出主人藏在床头柜的烟盒恣意抽烟。  
“他现在在哪？我们要去救他吗？”  
“如果你知道他被关在哪里的话”  
青雉吐出一口烟圈，浑不在意地赏玩起那个形状怪异的骷髅头烟灰缸。  
“他会被杀死吗？你怎么一点都不担心？他不是你的朋友什么的吗？”  
“小子，他是吸血鬼，是异端，怎么可能是我这个驱魔师的朋友。还有，莉莉丝那女人虽然疯疯癫癫的，但是不会杀他的，她舍不得”  
“为什么？”  
“原来你不知道啊”  
青雉挑眉，为挑逗一个血气方刚的小年轻而感到隐隐的快意，他坏心眼的道出了让山治难堪的真相：  
“因为山治那家伙，是莉莉丝恋人安德烈的转世”

十二  
他没再见过蕾玖，虽然居住在一个城市里却没再见过他挚爱的姐姐，他会在寂静的夜晚悄悄躲在黑暗的巷子里，远远望着姐姐的家。她有时会执着蜡烛推开窗，在晚风吹拂下似乎在寻找什么人，静静矗立着等待。山治苦涩地藏身进阴影，他是嗜血的魔鬼，不配和纯净的姐姐见面。  
“安德烈，我们一起去捕猎吧”  
莉莉丝第无数次娇媚地拉住他的手臂，甜腻地撒着娇，却被他无情地推开了。  
“你自己去吧，我不饿”  
他厌恶莉莉丝把人吸干的狰狞模样，那会让他感到和无辜猎物如出一辙的痛苦，像是被钝刀切割的痛意，让他恶心自己。他对吸血这件事下意识的排斥，对于血液的渴望和对行为本身的憎恶让他苦不堪言，他怀念人类食物的味道，果子露和烤鹅肝、波尔多玫瑰红葡萄酒和巴伐利亚蛋黄奶冻，小羊肉浓郁的鲜香炸裂在舌尖，馥郁的樱桃派融化在口腔……失去味觉对一个厨师来说是无与伦比的酷刑，让他扭结着被掏空为朽烂的肢干，强撑最后一点自尊炖煮没有食客的佳肴。  
“安德烈，你还在生我的气”  
山治没有回应，安静的空气像是默认这个回答。  
”你不爱我吗？我就是太爱你才会无法自拔地嫉妒，那个女人究竟有什么地方让你要保护她？你是不是真的爱上她了？！“  
莉莉丝像一条暴怒的毒蛇嘶嘶吐信，雪亮的锐齿刺激山治焦躁的情绪。  
“我说过不是因为这个原因，你还不懂吗？我讨厌你一言不发取人性命的手段，你根本就没有最起码的人类之爱，这让我怎么能包容你？”  
“我爱你啊安德烈，我爱你一个人不就够了吗？”  
莉莉丝黯然地垂下头，眼睫上泪光莹莹，她抱住山治劲瘦的腰身，颤抖着回复  
“你忘了吗安德烈，那个晚上你说过我只要爱你一个人就好了。我被猎巫团逼到绝境，走投无路的时候是你救了我，你爱我我也爱你，我们拥有彼此。”  
金发吸血鬼沉默，他根本没有半分安德烈的记忆，只能静静听着悲从中来的莉莉丝的回忆，感受那被长久光阴赋予的癫狂与痴缠。  
“我们在一起的时候那么快乐，这世上本没有其他东西可以将我们分开，但他们呢？那群愚蠢的村民检举了我们，宗教法庭的混蛋来势汹汹地把你抓走了，你让我跑，我怎么舍得啊安德烈，你是我金色头发的奇迹、我在这世上唯一的眷念。我不愿意跑，但你把我丢出了家门，我在泥泞的森林里一边跑一边哭，我发誓我一定会回来找你。”  
女血族哭了，她冰凉的泪水濡湿了山治的衬衣，雪白的丝绸衬衣严丝合缝地贴在他身上，他温柔地摸着莉莉丝光滑的头发。  
“但我回去的时候看到的是什么？你被绑在柱子上活活烧死了，我没办法原谅他们，他们是魔鬼是撒旦，他们是无可救药的孽障。我把他们全杀了，放火烧了整个村子，把他们的骨灰洒在我们的房子里……我知道你没有死，你还会回来的安德烈，现在我找到你了，我们会一辈子幸福下去”  
莉莉丝破涕为笑，她紧紧抱住了山治的身体，用不容辩驳的深沉语调重复了一遍  
“我们会永远在一起”

“我不是安德烈，我是山治，莉莉丝。我想安德烈如果活着也不希望你现在这样。”  
像是终于无法忍受，山治推开了莉莉丝紧拥他的娇小身体，残忍地戳破了女血族的幻梦  
“你只是在找一个替代品，但我并不是安德烈，我无法给你你想要的幸福”  
莉莉丝哑然，她还没干的泪水在脸上形成盘曲的泪痕，黑发女孩震颤着摇头，阻止山治的话语  
“你不要说了，安德烈，我不喜欢你开这种玩笑”  
“我没有开玩笑，我在很认真地和你说”  
“够了，闭嘴！安德烈，你为什么不听我的话，你是不是不爱我？你明明说好要爱我一辈子”  
“我没有说……”  
“我要怎么做你才能只看到我一个人，我要怎么做？我要杀了蕾玖，是她，是那个女人对不对，没有蕾玖的话你只会在意我一个人。”  
玻璃破裂的声音响彻在空气里，富有教养的金发吸血鬼右手鲜血淋漓，巨大的梳妆镜被他砸的粉碎  
“你是个疯子，莉莉丝，我打从心底感谢你救了我，我像对待妹妹一样爱怜你，我愿意用我一生来还债，但我真的不想和你玩角色扮演的可笑游戏了。”  
他披上披风，头也不回地走进了寂静的寒夜里。

“喂，你愿意帮我个忙吗？”  
美艳的女人对着勇智展露笑颜，让他下身不自觉地发硬，他像是被蛊惑一般点着头，被勾着脖子送上了一记香吻。  
“你可以爱我吗？”  
女人柔媚的声音让他全身酥软，凶狠地抱着他废柴弟弟的未婚妻背德的亲吻，在情欲浮尘中颈间遽痛。  
“我要让安德烈嫉妒”  
女人贝齿啮咬，愤然说道，她黑色的纱裙像是她幽深凄厉的心灵。  
“莉莉丝，你疯了？”  
在听到女人描述后山治无法遏制地皱起眉毛  
“你为什么要和那三个混蛋做，他们根本就是把你当玩物，就像以前对所有女人那样”  
“你嫉妒吗？妒火中烧吗？安德烈，我背着你去和其他人做那种事，我还把他们变成了和我们一样的吸血鬼，你现在是不是要气疯了，我给你刀，你现在就可以把他们杀了。”  
“……莉莉丝，我说过了，我只是不理解你为什么要折磨自己，这样并不能让你快乐”  
莉莉丝愣住了，她拿刀的玉手微微颤动着，她不明白为什么占有欲强烈的安德烈并没有暴跳如雷。  
“你在说什么啊安德烈，你不生他们的气吗，我……”  
山治无奈地闭上了眼睛，深谙眼前执迷不悟的女血族并没有听进去他任何规劝，只是自顾自沉溺在自己狂妄的幻想里。  
“我不爱你，莉莉丝，我也不是安德烈，这世界上只有你自己能爱惜自己。”  
“我不许你说这种话！”  
莉莉丝嘶吼着，把锋利的刀刃狠狠扎进了山治的胸膛，他在肝胆俱裂的切肤之痛中闷哼半跪，血液染红了雪纺衬衫，刺目的鲜红让莉莉丝放声尖叫，她呆坐在地，哀哀哭泣。  
“就当我还你一条命”  
山治将那把插在身体里的匕首往内部捅了两寸，开始愈合的皮肉丑陋上翻，排拒着刀刃的进袭，狠下心来往肚腹方向刨挖，刀锋割开昂贵的衣衫，他健硕的肌肉上留下一道狰狞的刀痕。  
“我们不再亏欠了”  
他把沾满血迹的刀扔到地上，清脆的琤瑽声让他在疼痛里回神，捂着飞速复原的身体，金发吸血鬼踉跄着走出了莉莉丝的视野。

“莉莉丝就是那样一个疯狂的女人，很让人不寒而栗吧，被这样一个女撒旦纠缠那么多年”  
青雉轻叹，骷髅形的烟灰缸不知何时已经堆满了烟蒂，房间里弥漫的尼古丁气味让索隆的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他不知道该怎么处理如此复杂的讯息。  
“那一百年前那个罗罗诺亚呢……他又和莉莉丝有什么关系”  
“你确定真的要知道吗？”  
青雉晦暗不明地看着他，一改之前的惫懒严肃问道  
“我觉得知道前世的死法并不是件聪明的事”  
“我想了解他所有的过去，拜托请告诉我”  
“唉，既然你这么坚持……”  
青雉摩挲着挂在胸前的十字架，继续言语：  
“罗罗诺亚索隆死于1918年11月11日，他在失血过多的情况下贸然挑战世界第一剑术师，然后在擂台上死去”  
“那他赢了吗？”  
青雉突兀地笑了出来，他没想到绿毛小鬼好奇的竟然是这个问题，他在断续的笑声中无可争辩地喜欢上了这个从未改变的不知天高地厚的小子。  
“你赢了，你前世就是世界第一”

“我要成为世界第一剑术师，以人类的身份，向全世界宣告我们亚洲剑道的厉害”  
他和索隆赤身裸体地躺在窄小的床上，索隆布满吻痕的手臂高举着那把优美的和道一文字，在昏暗的火光下白色的剑身妩媚而婀娜。  
“那你成为世界第一大剑豪之后要怎么办呢？MR.武士道”  
山治趴在索隆宽阔的胸膛上，性事之后的疲惫让他浑身发软，身体内部还残留着男人的灼热体液。  
“娶你啊”  
未来的世界第一剑客轻笑着啄吻吸血鬼的嘴唇，把和道一文字静静放在对方平坦的身体上，冷硬的刀鞘让山治不满的撇起嘴角。  
“你是我的大老婆，和道一文字就是二老婆”  
“在这里娶两个老婆犯法的”  
“那就只娶你一个人，然后让和道一文字当情人”  
“你对得起她吗？她这么美”  
“我觉得你更美啊”  
“别胡说八道了”  
……  
“我告诉你一个秘密”  
“什么？”  
“你知道吸血鬼会怎么死吗？”  
“我不想知道”  
“我就是要让你知道我的弱点，这样你才会担心我”  
“……”  
“我会被阳光烧死、被圣水腐蚀死、被砍掉头颅而死、你把橡木钉钉在我的心脏上把我锁在棺材里，都会让我死掉”  
“……你为什么要和我说这些”  
“如果，我是说如果，你死之前，能不能把我也杀了，这样我们即使去到另一个世界，也会一直在一起。我不想再一个人忍受这没有尽头的无聊人生了，我没办法一个人孤独活着”  
金发吸血鬼颤抖着聆听索隆强健的心跳，他无能为力地恐惧那天的到来，他冷寂的胸腔里心脏早已停止颤动，他是个早该死去的可怕恶魔。  
“……好”  
索隆温暖的手臂环住吸血鬼恐慌的身体，那个男人无比温柔的应允，但他在心里清楚明白，他注定会失约的真相。

十三  
“后来山治逃了很多次，在世界上每个地方辗转，过非常低调的日子，不和任何人交流，你如果看那本记事本的后面应该还有他留下的船票和假的通行证。但莉莉丝不知为何总能找到她，她用奇怪的手段掌控着文斯莫克家的三个儿子，带着他们把山治好不容易安定下来的生活又搅得一团糟。”  
青雉呷了口凯米送来的热茶，边享受章鱼烧边含糊不清地讲述后来的事情  
“他1912年迫不得已又逃回了巴黎，他和莉莉丝他们上一次在佛罗伦萨相遇的时候山治那家伙忍不住下了狠手，把他的哥哥伊智钉在了榆木棺材里，但他因为心软没能杀死他。所以这次让莉莉丝完全没机会找到他的蛛丝马迹，伊智是个很厉害的情报搜捕手，没了他莉莉丝也束手无策了。所以山治才能在巴黎过了段宁静的日子，还谈了场轰轰烈烈的恋爱”  
“你怎么知道的那么清楚？”  
“不要小看梵蒂冈的情报网好吗，我连他身上有几颗痣都知道，不过你放心，我对男人没有兴趣。”  
“你是驱魔师，为什么没杀他”  
青雉挠了挠头，蓬松的卷发翘起来一块，他敷衍回答  
“因为麻烦啊，他也没杀人，而且过得那么苦逼，我没理由杀他。如果是赤犬那家伙可能会痛下杀手吧，他就是不懂变通……扯远了，总之我负责的血族种群定向拔除，最棘手的就是莉莉丝那女人和她的打手”  
“她为什么这么多年都没被抓到？你不是说你们很厉害吗”  
索隆有些气愤地问道，他责怪起教廷的失职导致山治如今下落不明。  
“唉，她活了一千年啊小伙子，你知道这说明啥吗？她的躲藏能力根本不是其他吸血鬼可以比拟的，她可是逃过了几波猎巫活动的难缠对手。而且她手下那三个疯子一个比一个强，你知道我这条腿就是折在他们手上吗”  
他拉开自己装了义肢的左腿，金属凄然的光泽让索隆咽下了抱怨。  
“我也是费劲千辛万苦才找到山治这个饵食，要不然我根本掌握不了莉莉丝的踪迹”  
“那现在他被抓了我们怎么办啊？就坐在这里干等吗”  
“不，小伙子，是我，不是我们，我没兴趣把你这个局外人拉进来，结局很可能比一百年前还惨淡，那是教廷离胜利最近的一次”  
青雉擦了擦沾满章鱼烧酱汁的嘴角，毫无形象地打了个饱嗝，他掏出手机打字。  
“一百年前教廷的德雷克牧师和你的前世合力把莉莉丝钉在了棺材里，但是不知道为什么没有完全杀死她，只是将她封印了100年。德雷克牧师将她埋在了本笃会修道院的墓地里，在他死之前都守在那地方看管着。但她那三个不死心的狡猾同伙逃走了，逃走之前还吸了你1000毫升鲜血，弄瞎了你的左眼。但你这家伙死撑着要完成和他人的决斗，就死在了决斗台上……我真的是没办法理解你们这种迂腐的武士道精神”  
青雉的日语发音有些奇怪，在说武士道的时候有下意识的讥讽，让索隆隐隐不爽。  
“既然我是世界第一，你根本没有理由拒绝我和你一起行动”  
“花花架子的剑道和驱魔实战是不一样的，你知道该怎么杀死吸血鬼吗？用什么方法让他们无法回击吗？你啥都不懂就是送死，和一百年前一模一样”  
索隆默然，他确实无法反驳青雉的话。  
“而且这次并不是我一个人，我的精英小队马上就要来了，我们这次一定会把莉莉丝彻底铲除”  
“那他呢？”  
青雉抽了口烟，用没有温度的声音冷酷宣判  
“他是异端，我们没有理由救他”

1918年秋天，因为西班牙流感肆虐，巴黎整城人心惶惶，夜晚的街道上人烟寥寥，让饥肠辘辘的金发吸血鬼焦头烂额。  
“再不吃饭我就要饿死了”  
他叹着气趴在了塞纳河上的石桥栏杆上，冲身旁的索隆小声抱怨，肚子发出丢人的鸣叫。  
“你吸我不就好了”  
“那可不行，你不是约好了后天和霍克艾那家伙对决吗？这是你好不容易把握的机会，我不想影响你”  
“好近了，我离自己的目标只差最后一步了”  
索隆掩饰不住自己的激动，离世界第一近在咫尺的现实让他不住地发着抖，悬在腰间的和道一文字倏忽间重如千金。  
“卷眉毛，你还记得我们之前说好的吗？我赢了就要娶你”  
金发吸血鬼害臊地低下了头，嗔道  
“胡说八道什么，两个男人怎么结婚”  
“两个男人又怎么了？再说你难道不想和我结婚吗？”  
“……我想”  
“我们要办日式的还是法式的，日式的吧，你穿白无垢一定很好看。我没有父母，只有道场的那帮家伙。我们可以一起回去日本，我负责授徒你负责做饭，对了，你还可以开一家专门做法国菜的餐厅，福岛县还没有正宗的法国餐馆呢……”  
“你不如先考虑一下你能不能赢”  
“圈圈眉，你是不相信自己的男人吗？”  
能力被质疑的绿发男人故作生气地捏了捏金发吸血鬼挺翘的臀部，被对方恼怒地踢了小腿，这打情骂俏的暧昧片段分毫不差地落入了莉莉丝眼底。  
“安德烈，你、你在做什么”  
黑发的迷人女孩紧攥双拳，目眦欲裂地瞪着路灯下打闹的两人，她隐没在黑暗中的身影像是虎视眈眈的猛兽，尖利的语调让山治后颈发麻。  
“莉莉丝，你怎么找到我的”  
下意识将索隆挡在身后，他浑身不住颤抖，手指尖冰冷一片，卷土重来的恐惧与厌弃让他乏力不已。  
“我说过的安德烈，即使天涯海角我们也要在一起，你即使化成灰我也一样能找到你，我是那么爱你但你呢！”  
女血族撕心裂肺地叫喊，汹涌的妒忌让她几欲癫狂，她恨不得手刃了那个和安德烈亲昵无比的男人，但安德烈却紧紧护着那个男人。  
“我说过了莉莉丝，说过很多次，我不是安德”  
“住口，你他妈给我住口”  
遍寻不得的疯狂女人张开了她獠牙尽显的红唇，狰狞地冲山治示威吼叫，她放下曾经的矜持风度凶悍地扑了过去，直直往索隆裸露的脖颈咬去。  
“该死的给我停下”  
入口的血液不是温热奔腾的，而是冷寒入骨，莉莉丝恢复因为愤怒而模糊的视线，发现她正狠狠啃咬山治的脖子，那里鲜血淋漓，怵目惊心，金发吸血鬼痛着嘶气，挥手让索隆快走。  
“安德烈，你为什么要这么做，你干嘛帮他挡着”  
被那狼藉伤口刺激到的莉莉丝痛哭流涕，心疼地帮山治擦拭他被血弄脏的西服领口，她此刻满心苦涩，为自己没有半分收敛的攻击后悔。  
“他是谁，安德烈，你为什么又背着我去爱别人”  
山治别无他法，他一百多年来已经明白了自己无论怎样回答解释都不能挽回莉莉丝偏执的愚念。长舒一口气，幸好索隆那家伙确实听他的话安全跑走了……才怪。  
绿发男人举起他削铁如泥的和道一文字，锋利刀刃迅疾往莉莉丝颈后砍去，他像是个无人能敌的杀手，冷峻而镇定，似乎完全不疼惜女孩的软玉温香。  
“闪开”  
山治抱着没反应过来的莉莉丝随地打了个滚，日本刀雪寒的锋刃在他手臂处划开一道可怖的伤口。  
“你干什么？”  
索隆厉声诘问，他差一点就可以把金发吸血鬼的夙夜噩梦处理掉了，但当事人却不管不顾地保护了他的毕生之敌。  
“对不起索隆，我不能看你杀了她”  
回过神的莉莉丝激动地抓紧了山治的手，她泪眼盈盈地望着她朝思暮想的安德烈，在他愈合的脖子上印下鲜艳唇印。  
“安德烈，我就知道，你是爱我的”  
山治头疼不已，他一边沐浴着索隆怒火中烧的眼光，一边得抵抗莉莉丝持续的骚扰，只能无可奈何地瘫坐在地上，尴尬地夹在两个情感浓烈的人之间。最后，他用哀求的眼神望向索隆，难得一见地恳求这个让他投射所有信任和爱的男人，脖颈处隐隐的疼痛让他庆幸那一下并不是由绿发男人受着，他担忧而惶然地请求索隆离开  
“我会解决的”  
他用欺骗索隆和自己的自信语调缓慢重申，目送男人高大的背影往他们家的方向跑去。

“我帮你对付莉莉丝，但与此相对你不可以对那家伙下手”  
站在沉静的德雷克牧师面前，索隆用强装镇定的语气掩盖自己的心绪不宁。  
“索隆弟兄，您终于想通了”  
“妈的我重复一遍，我只帮你对付莉莉丝，但山治你不可以下手，明白吗？”  
“虽然不和规则，但勉强可以”  
“那见鬼的我们还在啰嗦些什么，现在就出发吧”  
“索隆弟兄，现在天已经亮了，我们起码得等到晚上才能找到他们。不要着急，我也有些准备工作要做，干着急除了影响自己没有别的用处”  
索隆焦躁地低吼一声，拳头狠狠锤在坚硬的木桌上，他开始后悔不早点和德雷克商量。

“你能帮我祛除该隐子嗣吗？”  
他那天走在街上就被一个男人拉住了，下巴上有十字刀疤的鹰钩鼻男人目不转睛地盯着他，他注意到了索隆脖颈上发青的齿痕。  
“罗罗诺亚索隆，我注意你很久了，我知道你和一个危险的吸血鬼厮混在一起。按照主的旨意，我必须拯救你深陷地狱的灵魂。”  
“你有病吧”  
他记得他皱着眉头拍开了德雷克的手，却依然被那个身穿牧师袍的阴鹜男人阻碍前行。  
“你知道莉莉丝吗？”  
这句话成功让索隆停下了前进的脚步，他转过头沉着问道：  
“是那个疯子莉莉丝吗”  
——一个让他的爱人夜不能寐的女恶魔。  
德雷克点了点头，用毫无起伏的语调诉说  
“我想请你帮我，让你家里的吸血鬼当诱饵，她肯定会出现的”  
“这是我们俩的事，和他没关系”  
“他是吸血鬼，无论怎样粉饰都是必须被铲除的异端”  
“你闭嘴，你根本不了解他，我自己就可以解决那个疯女人，不需要你高高在上的姿态”  
“你会来找我的”  
德雷克用冰锥般的眼神盯着他，索隆头皮发麻，骂骂咧咧地离去。他一个人就可以搞定那个疯子，他那时候是如此笃定。

“这是我唯一能找到的橡木做的钉子，你听我指挥往莉莉丝胸膛戳下去；这是白杨木做的十字架，你戴在脖子上，可以一定程度恫吓吸血鬼；这瓶圣水你也放在身上，有什么不对就往她身上泼洒”  
德雷克翻着他硕大的旅行箱，掏出一件又一件新奇玩意，让索隆讶然。  
“不是说砍断脖颈也可以杀死吸血鬼”  
“你可以试试，他们会不会站在原地让你砍”  
德雷克嘲讽地附和他的话，引起了索隆的怒意，他确实差点砍下某个吸血女鬼的头颅——如果不是圣母心发作的金发傻瓜出手制止的话。  
“吸血鬼的速度是人类的两倍，他们还会飞，力大无穷，复原神速……我一整个小队都是被她杀死的”  
德雷克轻轻抚摸着那张被压在箱底的旧照片，上面五个年轻人身穿正装，在梵蒂冈教堂门前微笑合影。  
“我实在是迫不得已才求助于你，我立下誓言我这一生一定会亲自将那个女魔鬼处死”  
德雷克情绪失控地将那张照片塞回了皮箱夹层中，他在自己身上画了一个十字，为夜晚的出征祈祷。  
“请仁慈的主保佑我们一切顺利”

萧杀的秋夜，刺骨的寒风喧嚣地吹刮着，巴黎起了一层浓重的雾气，摇摇晃晃地氤氲在塞纳河两岸。  
“算我们走运，我的线人今天下午汇报找到了莉莉丝他们的藏身之处，不然光是搜寻巴黎可能的地点都要耽误不少时间。而且今天能见度低，是狩猎的完美天气”  
德雷克宽大的牧师袍在风中猎猎作响，他戴着银色的十字架，用圣水浇淋自己和索隆的头发。  
”等会我会发讯号，你就听我指挥。莉莉丝那三个缠人手下就交给我来处理，你先进去把金发异端救出来，如果能多一个战斗力也不错。”  
索隆低哼了一声，回答德雷克的提议，他握着和道一文字的手掌因为紧张渗出了汗水，望眼欲穿地注视着悄无声息的破旧宅邸，它庞然巨物的怪物轮廓在夜色下无比怪诞。  
“时间到了，走吧”  
德雷克看了一眼怀表，背上装满驱魔道具的背包步履坚定地走进了吱呀作响的铁门里，无人打理的花园杂草顿生，布满裂痕的木门在寒风中摇摇欲坠。  
他们的脚踏上了落满灰尘的大理石地板，留下一串凌乱的脚印，房子里空空荡荡，只有穿堂风声呼呼咆哮，不禁让索隆怀疑德雷克的情报是不是有误。  
倨傲的牧师停了下来，他把手指放在嘴唇上提醒索隆收声，二楼的房间里正传来晰晰梭梭的谈话声。  
“我真不知道莉莉丝到底看上那小子哪里，那么久了还念念不忘”  
“我也是这么想的，我们为她做牛做马却不能换得半点回应，倒是山治那混蛋冷言冷语，从不给她好脸色，却让莉莉丝甘之如饴。”  
“你们不要吵了，莉莉丝说过不让我们讨论这个问题，她自然有自己的考虑”  
片刻沉默，音调高昂的勇智忍不住出声反驳  
“大哥，你明明也在妒忌山治那家伙。我说，我们不如趁莉莉丝不在把他杀了，这样再没人会站在我们前面”  
“勇智，够了，这话要是被莉莉丝听到你就完了”  
“但这也不失为一个办法啊伊智大哥”  
索隆额头青筋暴起，勃发的怒意让他几欲踹开门将那大言不惭的几人砍了，但冷静的牧师阻止了他的冲动，提示他不要打草惊蛇。  
“莉莉丝在三楼，你上去吧，这里交给我”  
德雷克用只有两人能听到的声音附耳嘱托，他扯下脖间的十字架挂饰，视死如归地叹了口气。  
“索隆弟兄，祝福你马到成功。”  
牧师裹着他漆黑的长袍用长腿踹开了破旧的木门，在三个吸血鬼惊诧之间念起圣经里神圣的主祷文，银质的十字架发出灼热光亮。  
“求你在十字架上担当我一切罪，求你在十字架上所流宝血洗去我一切罪，使我成为圣洁，无有瑕疵。主啊，你亲自成了血肉之体，在十字架上藉着死，败坏了那掌死权的，就是魔鬼。 并要释放那些一生因怕死而为奴仆的人。愿主的宝血得胜！愿主的圣名得胜！愿圣灵彰显大能，除去魔鬼一切作为！哈利路亚，感谢主，愿主得胜在今时！奉主耶稣圣名求。阿门！”  
被符文灼烧耳膜的吸血鬼发出尖利的嘶吼，他们露出利齿往德雷克身上扑去，却在接触到他圣水护体的肉体时被腐蚀了手掌，经验丰富的驱魔人用火炬在地上画了一个圆圈，不让邪灵近体。牧师和三个凶残的血族焦灼地对视着，安静的房间只剩下火把燃烧的声响。

“那男人挺靠谱”  
索隆大步流星地往三楼冲去，伊智警示的吼叫应该已经惊动了听觉灵敏的莉莉丝，他必须赶在对方逃离之前救出让人头疼的金发厨师。  
“妈的卷眉毛，净给我添乱”  
索隆咬牙切齿地埋怨，锋利的刀刃砍断了紧锁的大门，他鹰隼般的眸子紧紧盯视我是里的黑发女人，金发血族上半身裸露地躺在红色天鹅绒的大床上，那上面满布被刀蹂躏的痕迹，已经达到自愈饱和点的皮肤缓慢上翻着，持续的刺痛让他抽搐呻吟，昏沉不醒。这幅凄惨的景象让索隆雷嗔电怒，他不自觉攥紧了刀柄，全身的肌肉都调整成蓄势待发的战斗状态。  
“为什么，你们所有人都要阻止我和安德烈在一起”  
莉莉丝痛苦而疲惫地埋头在手掌里，她假惺惺的痛苦让索隆怒气更甚。  
“你爱他根本不会这样伤害他，你这根本不是爱，是自私的占有欲”  
“你懂什么？他做错事了，他惹我生气了，我只是在惩罚他”  
女人尖细的惊叫让索隆耳朵发疼，他不耐烦地反驳  
“我奉劝你现在就远离他，不然我可不像那个白痴一样怜香惜玉”  
莉莉丝像个女暴君，浑然未闻索隆的警告反而示威般的又在金发吸血鬼一片狼藉的胸膛上狠狠划了一刀，用暴戾恣睢的狠厉语调呢喃：  
“他是只属于我的”  
忍无可忍的索隆挥舞他的日本刀直取莉莉丝的脖颈，吸血鬼敏捷逃窜，尖锐的犬齿嘶嘶作响，她玫红色的指甲倏忽伸长，恐吓的样子全然是个可悲的怪物。  
“拔一切业障根本得生净土陀罗尼，愿你得往生安息”  
索隆舔舐着自己雪亮的刀刃，像个恶鬼杀手肃穆萧索，他下定决心要超度这个我执过重的可怜女人。  
刀风闪现，两人缠斗在一起，吸血鬼迅疾的速度在动态视力优良的剑士眼中视若无物，他汹涌的力道几次直取莉莉丝致命处。女吸血鬼堂皇地嘶鸣着，却不能近身半步，她毫无章法的攻击无法造成世界级别剑士半分伤害。  
“我以为你会更厉害一点，原来只是那个卷眉毛太心软了”  
索隆冷笑着，他噤若寒蝉杀气暴虐的模样让莉莉丝惊恐不已。  
“你根本不是人类，人类不可能这么强”  
“我是地狱修罗，专门来收你的”  
剑锋在莉莉丝姣好的脸颊上甩起一串血珠，她原本光洁无暇的长相被毁损，爱惜相貌的女人发出愤怒地尖叫。  
“你怎么敢！”  
她虎视眈眈地盯着毫无破绽的男人，心烦气躁起来，审时度势下她知道根本没可能打赢这个凶煞。  
“干得不错索隆弟兄”  
狼狈不堪的德雷克跌跌撞撞地冲进了房门，他浑身湿透，半瓶圣水都被他浇注在袍子上，他银质的十字架因为炽烈的热度边缘有些融化了。严谨的牧师在看到莉莉丝衣衫不整的样子时，莫可奈何地涨红了脸。  
“那三个家伙呢？”  
“逃跑了，被我的秘密武器吓到了“ 他讳莫如深地吞下了后半句话，看着不住颤抖我无助女血族讥讽道 “我真可怜你收了一群毫无良心的眷属”  
“你说谎、我给他们喝了我的血，他们不会抛下我不管的”  
“看来对死亡的恐惧战胜了对你的忠诚，好了，莉莉丝女士，我可以为你念祈祷文了”  
索隆将见血的刀刃收进了剑鞘里，有些不忍心看如丧家犬的莉莉丝。他走到床边，心疼地帮伤痕累累的山治裹上丢在一旁的外套，金发吸血鬼的胸口粉红色的皮肉上翻着，让人有些反胃，但绿发男人温暖地亲吻着那细碎的伤口，他身旁德雷克已经掏出了锋利的橡木钉。  
“按照约定，我带这家伙走了”  
索隆抱起昏迷不醒的金发血族，对德雷克冷冷说道，熟视无睹莉莉丝哀切的恳求。  
“索隆弟兄，能再帮我最后一个忙吗？”  
德雷克尴尬地赧红了脸，他隐藏在桀骜外表下的内核无端显露。  
“我不好意思摸女人的身体，可能得麻烦你帮我超度她”  
“我现在就把她脑袋砍了”  
“那有点太残忍了吧”  
德雷克摇了摇手，仿佛之前那个一口一个异端的板正牧师是他人格分裂的产物。  
“是你在我耳边念叨他们再怎么样都是魔鬼化身的”  
“我是这么说，但是” 德雷克顿了顿，心软地开口 “但她现在在我眼里就是一个瑟瑟发抖的小女孩”

事情发生在一瞬，迅速到他和德雷克都没有反应过来，原本在索隆怀中因为元气大伤而昏迷的山治苏醒了，但只有那属于吸血鬼的一部分。对血液的渴求让他情不自禁地寻找最近的猎物，男人环抱他的温柔肉体让他眼神干涩，坚硬的犬齿恶狠狠地咬上索隆脖颈，鲜血味瞬间弥漫在房间里。  
走投无路的莉莉丝笑了，她像是在欣赏一出绝佳的好戏，头发披散癫狂大笑，突发事件让德雷克和索隆都手足无措。  
“见鬼，卷眉混蛋你松口”  
大量失血，索隆的腿脚不自觉地酸软，眼前发黑，他却依然舍不得对怀中的男人出手。  
“索隆弟兄，我就说他们是无法被拯救的恶魔，你让开，让我处理他”  
“不，你别动，我会解决的”  
绿发男人厉声驳斥道，他颤抖着摩挲山治柔软的金发，小声安抚  
“都过去了，我消灭莉莉丝了，我们可以一辈子在一起了，放开我吧”  
在熟悉的声音中，金发血族渐渐恢复了神智，他在发觉自己再次像个怪物一样暴走、伤害自己最爱的人时，不可遏制地发出痛苦嘶吼。他疯狂地抠挖自己的嗓子眼，像是要把那些温热的血液尽数从自己的胃里吐出来，从四肢百骸传来对自身的厌恶，他狼狈的模样让失血过多的索隆愈发心碎。  
“都过去了，都过去了”  
他冰冷而坚强的手臂搂住那个崩溃的金发血族，脖间刺目的血窟窿让山治目眦欲裂，他从未像现在这样恶心自己。  
“你差点把他吸干了”  
莉莉丝残忍的宣判像晰梭的蚂蚁，沿着他的耳廓游走，他震颤着闭上了眼睛  
“安德烈，你永远只和我是同类人，我们是怪物！这点永远也不会改变的！”  
被绑住双手的女血族桀笑着，她的话语像是永不消散的诅咒，逐字逐句烙印在他的心上。

十四  
德雷克牧师的日记，1918年11月11日  
“我和索隆弟兄将莉莉丝钉进棺材，埋进了本笃修道院的墓园里，我发誓将会用后半生守候这个寂寥的墓园，为她堕落的灵魂祈祷，来生上至天国……  
索隆弟兄元气大伤，走路有些打战，我让他回家休息，他去摇头要和我一起据守在那幢房子里。我知道他不放心那三个逃跑的吸血鬼，我头一次破例放过了文斯莫克山治，是因为我不忍心当着索隆弟兄惨白的脸对他下手。  
入夜的时候月亮升起来了，这是个万里无云的夜晚，让我们的狩猎工作变得有些棘手。我压箱底的秘密武器已经在昨晚用掉了，我对能赤手空拳打赢那三个疯子毫无信心。但索隆弟兄却意志坚定，他像是约伯那样抗拒所有动摇，握着那把武士刀静静坐在房间里，眼神澄澈地看向我。  
-如果我死了你们不许对山治下手  
他用不容拒绝的语调胁迫我，我违背主的旨意点了点头，并誓约不会将金发血族差点杀死他的事上报教会。我有些不安他过于沉稳的话语，像是知晓天命一样让我隐隐不安。我说你不会死的，他只是挑眉对我笑了笑，开始询问关于转生轮回的问题。  
我是个虔诚的基督徒，主不教诲我们歪邪的轮回命理，但安德烈和文斯莫克山治确确实实有着一模一样的外貌和命理，让我情不自禁地思考起这诡异的情况  
-我死了也会再次转世吗？  
他突然这样问我，我不知道该怎么回答，但索隆弟兄却自顾自地继续了他耸人听闻的歪理  
-我会记得他的，即使我变成了另一个人我也会记得他。如果有下辈子我不会改名，因为那样他才能再次找到我，把今生没有完成的事都做一遍，把所有开心的事情都重复一次，我们不会再分开，没有任何东西能让我们分开……  
我听不懂他在说什么，但我明白那言辞里真挚的悲伤和些微的希冀让我泪流满面。

我们没能杀死那三个狡猾的吸血鬼，我对不起我死去的战友。我低估了索隆弟兄的伤势，这让我追悔莫及。他在头脑昏沉中又被吸食了半升血液，还瞎了一只眼睛，我知道他青白色的皮肤预示着他离死不远，他却不管不顾地继续攻击着狡黠的吸血恶魔。晨光微熹救了我们，久攻不下的吸血鬼咆哮逃跑，我扶着索隆弟兄的手臂要带他去医院。  
-来不及了，他们给我注射了毒液  
索隆弟兄无比平静地和我说，残酷的真相让我大脑发白，吸血鬼的毒液是为麻痹猎物知觉而造就的，过量注射会导致猎物神经中毒，丧失五感，并且无药可解。我对他的死亡回天乏术，再一次没能挽救战友生命的事实让我天旋地转  
-记得我们的誓言  
他甩开我的手决绝离去，打颤的步伐让我明白他摇摇欲坠，随时可能倒下。但他没有，他用超人般的意志力奔跑在昏暗的街上，那义无反顾的背影让我茫然无措，他或许是去见那金发血族最后一面，连我这个虔诚的教徒都为他俩造化弄人的情节伤怀，我想起他关于转世轮回的邪说，竟然衷心祝福他能得偿所愿，违背主的教诲我开始了不切实际的祷告……”

“对不起我食言了”  
梦境中那个缥缈的身影用心碎致死的颤抖声音道歉，他和索隆最后一面是让他辗转反侧的梦魇，他情不自禁浮沉在那如海般泛滥的悔恨自弃中，撕心裂肺地哀求那个人留下来。  
“我说了我赢了你要嫁给我，我知道我一定会赢，因为生日那天的愿望一定会实现。我只能买得起这块小小的蓝宝石戒指，希望你不要嫌弃。“  
男人用比他还冰凉的手帮他套上那枚古朴的戒指，光影流离的蓝宝石蔚蓝地如同盛放的矢车菊。  
“它是你眼睛的颜色，很美吧，店主告诉我它叫ALL BLUE，我觉得命中注定它该属于你”  
在他的指间落下一吻，索隆用无比哀伤的眼神凝视着他的爱人、他金色头发阳光般美妙的宝物、他割舍不下的顽强执念……  
“下辈子你要来先找我，你一定要来找我，我多希望我们这辈子有更多时间…但没有关系的，我们下辈子还会再见面的，到那时候，我们把所有没完成的事情全部做到”  
他恋恋不舍地用干燥起皮的苍白嘴唇亲吻山治的眼睑，下定决心抽身离去，他立下誓约和那强大万分的世界第一决斗，他作为勇敢的斗士没有任何理由失约。他第一次背弃了他和山治的约定，没在生命终点也带走那个让他眷念不已的金发血族，他不忍心让他到那晦涩的世界陪他，他宁愿他痛苦而安康的活着、再没有叫莉莉丝的阴霾环绕着他、他可以自由而肆意地行走在这个世界上，直到，转世轮回的他再次在这世上降生，他们命中注定再次遇到彼此、他们再可以在一起，再一起感受晨昏变化岁月流逝，在无尽的时间洪流里永不分离……  
从不信神的绿发剑客擦干眼角的泪水，破天荒地开始祷告，他不知道他这个不合格信徒的愿望，是否真的能上告天国。

罗罗诺亚索隆死在他二十四岁生日那天，死在他成为世界第一剑客的耀眼舞台上，他冰冷的身体被放进漆黑的棺椁里，在鲜花锦簇中埋入蒙帕纳斯陵园里，他墓前冷硬的石碑只篆刻简短的话语：  
“这里埋葬着来自东方的斗士，他不屈的灵魂从未沉睡”  
山治每周日晚上会来给他献花，黄白相间的雏菊被静静放在他肃静的碑前，金发血族咬牙骂着那个骗子。  
“混蛋，我今天做了你最爱的红酒烩牛肉，你还没告诉我你日思夜想的寿喜烧该怎么做呢”  
“我今天路过了我们相遇的地方，我发现那旁边的戏院拆掉了”  
“我今天知道了 ‘我爱你’ 的日语，‘你就是个混账’我也学会了，我现在很想骂你，你以前骗我说 ‘愛してる’ 是你做的菜很好吃的意思……明明你根本就没和我光明正大讲过那三个字”  
“打仗了，今天纳粹的飞机来空袭，把我们家周围炸成了废墟，好多人都逃跑了，但我不想跑，我担心你”  
“我们胜利了，我特地来告诉你这个好消息”  
“喂，绿藻头，巴黎下雪了，我今天去看了你家乡的武士电影，我突然很想去日本” 在四季流转中那个经年未变的金发吸血鬼痛苦地在墓前跪了下来，他艰涩的眼睛已经在漫长寒夜流干了所有泪水，他只能悲戚低泣，嘶哑的声音在寂寥的夜里宛如鸟啼。  
“我真的好想见到你，但我这个害死你的人根本不配和你再见”  
他摩挲着那块被风霜打磨的石碑，苦涩地笑了，雪花冷寂地掉落在他肩膀上，他的身体和冬天融在了一起。那之后他去到了日本，箱子里只装着杂乱的菜谱和几件衣服，以及，那枚闪闪发亮的蓝宝石戒指。

霜月道场的耕四郎师父是个和蔼可亲的剑道师父，他总爱穿着和服微笑站在门口迎接他的学生们。霜月道场是历史悠久的剑道道场，传到耕四郎师父这一代已经有两百年了，但三代单传且早年丧妻的霜月家现任家主只有一个叫古伊娜的女儿，这让隔壁的街坊很是担心。  
“耕四郎师父，女孩怎么继承道场啊？不如趁年轻续弦，好生个儿子继承家业”  
“女孩一样可以很优秀的”  
耕四郎笑着眯起了眼睛，布满细纹的眼角让热心的邻居大家很是着急。  
古伊娜六岁的时候耕四郎从老家福岛县带回来一个五岁的男孩，他有一头绿色的头发，小小年纪眼神却如同猛兽。  
“他是罗罗诺亚索隆，是罗罗诺亚家的孤儿，除了我以为没人可以依靠了”  
耕四郎安抚因为地位动摇而吃醋郁闷的小女儿，从架子上取下那把弧度优美的宝剑，和道一文字明亮如昨，似乎百年光阴并没有消磨半点她的傲气。  
“这把和道一文字，是太爷爷的好友，昔日的世界第一罗罗诺亚交托给我们家的，是时候该物归原主了”

“把我的刀寄回去，告诉约瑟夫他们帮我保管这把刀，当以后罗罗诺亚家的后代能配得上它的时候再还给他……”  
传奇的罗罗诺亚索隆在死之前嘱咐耕四郎的太爷爷收藏好他奉若至宝的武器，还留下了异常奇怪的遗言，让为大哥讣告哀切的约瑟夫摸不着头脑。但他还是老老实实地将那把刀珍而重之地放在了道场中央，等待他下一代主人到来。  
“古伊娜，你很强，我们霜月家信守承诺，会将这把刀还给罗罗诺亚。作为霜月家下一任家主，你要考验他、打磨他、鼓励他，直到他成为足以匹配这把刀的男人，你能做到吗？”  
“好的，父亲”  
古伊娜应允了这个请求，那天过后她用无数倍的严厉和挖苦对付那个好强的罗罗诺亚，把他打到哭泣都不为所动。  
“你不过是个没什么能耐的小鬼”  
古伊娜不屑地轻嗤一声，收起了她的竹刀，高高在上地看着倒在地上泪眼婆娑的男孩。  
“你等着，我一定会赢的！”  
男孩像愤怒的小兽一般冲了出去，慌不择路地跑进了黑暗的树林里。  
“小弟弟，你干嘛哭啊”  
尼古丁的气味中他停止了抽泣，阴影里若隐若现的男人像个来自过去的鬼魂。  
“男子汉大丈夫哭鼻子不好哦”  
索隆奇怪地看向那个方向，只有一个影影绰绰的身影，男人颀长挺拔地倚靠在榆树下。  
“我输了，输给一个女孩”  
“是人不可能一直赢啊”  
“但我老是输，从来没有赢过她”  
索隆抽了抽鼻子，委屈地回答，男人轻叹了一口气，拿烟的手指微微颤抖  
“你是未来的世界第一，怎么能因为这点小事就被打败呢？”

索隆从浅眠中惊醒，遥远的记忆历历在目，他后来是怎么回应的？那个男人哀伤又期待的疑问，他原来在那么小的时候就第一次见到了他，但那些碎片被掩埋在心底深处，直到现在才让他想起来。  
“呦，你终于醒了，我来介绍一下我手下的得力干将们”  
青雉懒洋洋的声音响起，索隆发现自己身上还盖着青雉的外套，狭小的房间里不知何时已经聚拢了其他四个人，他们正用好奇的眼神注视着绿色头发的青年。  
“谁他妈是你手下啊”  
那个抽着雪茄的老烟枪粗野地反驳，他身边是粉色头发的漂亮女性，还有一个脸上满是伤疤的八字胡凶横男人，以及一位黑发蓝眼的优雅女士。  
“这是斯摩格，我们的火力担当；这是缇娜，你别看她柔柔弱弱的打架比我还猛；这位是多贝尔曼，还有我们编外的情报人员妮可罗宾，不要惹她，她比我们加在一起还恐怖”  
青雉附耳在索隆耳边说道，抬头就接受了罗宾温柔的眼神洗礼。  
“库赞先生您说笑了”  
青雉打了个寒颤，发誓再也不多说话了。  
“好了，缇娜在研究之后得出了这些信息，莉莉丝和她的三个走狗应该藏在城市的西侧。昨天晚上风车街上有两个路人被袭击了，一个当场失血过多死亡，另一个现在在ICU里，颈部都有齿痕，确定是吸血恶魔所为”  
粉色头发的女人把照片重重拍在了桌子上，青灰色的尸体上两个突兀的孔洞发出幽白的寒光，有丝丝血迹残存在齿印边缘。  
“他妈的，那娘们又乱杀人”  
斯摩格愤怒地把指关节捏的咔吧作响，他雪茄的呛味让索隆不住咳嗽。  
“青雉，你为什么要把这个小鬼牵扯进来，你知道教廷说过……”  
“唉，我也想，但他死活要参与。再说他也不是普通小鬼，他前世是世界第一呢”  
“前世是前世现在是现在，我前世还是英国女王呢”  
多贝尔曼不满地呵斥，他凶神恶煞的样子让青雉慨叹这支队伍真是不好带。  
“我不会拖你们后腿的，我这辈子迟早也是世界第一”  
绿色头发的年轻剑士沉稳说道，他下定决心的坚毅样子让罗宾小姐诧异地挑了挑眉。  
“就让他加入吧，反正多一个战力也好”  
“我也赞成，他实在缠人我好累”  
青雉敷衍地举起了手，似乎在呼唤大家举手表决。  
“现在我、妮可罗宾、还有这小子自己赞同他加入，你们有谁也同意吗？”  
斯摩格缓缓举起了手，在缇娜讶异的低斥中他灰色的眼睛里透出无可辩驳的赞许。  
“我开始欣赏你了，小子”  
斯摩格低哑的嗓音萦绕在空气里，索隆了然于心的点了点头，夜幕渐笼，他们夜晚的狩猎即将开始。

“安德烈，我们今晚就走，我们回欧洲好不好，我们一辈子在一起”  
莉莉丝爱怜地亲着山治的嘴唇，柔若无骨的柔荑在金发吸血鬼赤裸的胸膛游弋  
“不会再有别的人拆散我们了”  
“莉莉丝，你为什么没有死，德雷克明明说…”  
“你知道为什么吗？”  
媚笑着打断了山治的话语，她扯开自己的蕾丝衬裙指着胸口说道  
“因为我生来就是怪物，我的心脏并不长在它该在的地方。”  
太阳穴突突直跳，他恍惚中觉得自己好像知道了非常重要的讯息，如果青雉不知道的话他八成又会吃亏，但如今身陷囹圄的他根本无法传递情报。  
“安德烈，你是永远也逃不掉的”  
莉莉丝笑容扭曲，她怪笑着咬破了山治的唇瓣，汩汩鲜血顺着下颌滑落，像梅花般盛开在女血族雪白的裙子上。

“好，听我指令。算了你们也不会听的，就随便吧，怎么高兴怎么来，注意别让吸血鬼们逃走了，我就先上了”  
青雉用小拇指掏了掏耳朵，从口袋里拿出那条老旧的银质十字架，他一言不发地攀越了铁铸的栅栏。那是幢两层的小洋楼，屋主举家移民之后那栋房子就空在了那里，杂草丛生的花园掩映着空无一人的洋楼，熟悉的感觉让索隆皱起了眉头。  
“想起什么了吗？”  
温文的罗宾女士微笑着问道，她敏感地捕捉到了面前绿发青年的紧张。  
“你什么意思？”  
“你知道我是个研究神学的历史学家，我一直很好奇转世轮回的奥秘，转世之后的人还会保留过去的记忆吗？”  
“我们是两个不同的人”  
索隆冷冷回答，他非常不喜欢别人拿他和那个死去的罗罗诺亚类比，但与此同时他又嫉妒而期盼着金发吸血鬼无法用对待另一个罗罗诺亚那样热切的态度对待他，他像是纠结的线团被剪刀干脆利落地裁成了两半。  
“是呢”  
罗宾轻笑，柔亮的黑发带着花香拂动在清风里。

“多贝尔曼，你守在后面，我和缇娜跟着青雉那家伙从前门一起进攻。妮可罗宾你就留在原地待命，至于你这个小子。”  
斯摩格头疼地盯着一脸沉着的索隆，他虽然应允了他跟着行动的提案，却依然不知道该指派他干些什么。  
“文斯莫克家那几个家伙杀人多了，比一百年前德雷克牧师对付他们的时候要强多了，德雷克前辈如果不是因为圣火也不能幸存下来，但圣火的火种早在四十年前就熄灭了。我们得打起十二分的精神才能战胜那些家伙，根本没空照顾你”  
缇娜蹙眉，帮斯摩格说出了未完待续的下半句话。  
“我去找莉莉丝和那个卷眉混蛋，其他就交给你们了”  
不知天高地厚的绿毛小子自信满满地说道，他腰际的和道一文字吹毛断发。  
“真是，好讨人厌的小鬼”  
斯贝尔曼吐出白色的烟圈，他们只能让步于固执的绿发青年。

耳际传来扭打声，索隆恍若未闻地往二楼冲去，他强健的大腿每一步都跨出三格台阶，呼啸的风从他身边刮过，一种突如其来的违和感让他头脑发麻。不该是这样的，去往二楼的台阶不该是白色扶手的胡桃木，而是朽坏的榆木，每一层都落着厚厚的灰尘；明明应该是一个起雾的天气，而非如今夜凉似水，高能见度的天空点缀着星星……某块不愿触及的记忆复苏，他和1918年那个遥远夜晚狂奔的男人身影重合，唯一不改的是擂鼓般心脏漫溯地对某人的爱意，那道金色的明媚阳光如晨曦降临，篮眸吸血鬼每一个细节都被深深地镌刻在他的灵魂里，难以忘怀，刻骨铭心。  
“怎么又是你？”  
黑发的妩媚女人颤抖着注视那个让她束手无策的男人，曾经的恐惧席卷心头，她紧紧挡在了昏迷的金发吸血鬼身前，用绝望的视线看向虚空。  
“你为什么阴魂不散，你为什么还要拆散我和安德烈”  
“我想全世界都和你说过他并不是你死去的爱人，你为什么不听呢？”  
“住嘴，如果不是因为你的话，我和安德烈早就幸福地生活在一起了”  
“那样真的幸福吗？你知道什么是爱吗？”  
绿发男人眼神暗了暗，金发血族曾经问过他的问题他清明中突然有了答案。  
“是即使深深爱着他却依然会因为害怕伤害他而隐藏身份、压制自己泛滥的感情在他身边安静的当一个旁观者、是自己即使粉身碎骨也想用尽全力再次找到他……你可能不懂吧，并不是占有了就是爱了，恰好相反，放手有时候也是爱”  
那个金发血族在流离夜色下对他展露落寞又满足的微笑，执着香烟的手指想触碰他的臂膀却又静静收回，他的痛苦忧虑密密簇簇地填补了索隆的心，他突然不再纠结前世和今生的悖论，唯一想的就是爱他，将那因为害羞和含蓄未能说出口的三个字一字一句地印入他的鼓膜，用下半生的所有岁月践行前世食言的约定。他莫可名状地满心悦动，只想紧紧抱住那具冰冷的身体，用自己炽热的身体温度温暖金发血族绵延亘古的寒夜。  
“你在说什么？我听不懂啊”  
莉莉丝迷惘地呢喃，她露出犬齿护卫自己的爱人，尖利的指甲撞击在索隆锐利的刀刃上。  
“你不会懂的”  
绿发男人停止了他的絮语，他明白莉莉丝疯狂的大脑已然存不下半分偏差的理智，她唯一的结局就是在普照的阳光下燃烧自己，像扑火飞蛾那样灰飞烟灭，瘗玉埋香。

即使这辈子的罗罗诺亚还没有成为那个彪炳史册的世界第一，他矫健的身姿和出色的剑依旧让莉莉丝毫无办法，愤怒地挣扎着被索隆用银质链子绑在了一起。  
“卷眉毛就是太心软了，不舍得对女人动手”  
他收起了和道一文字，在莉莉丝狂躁的嘶吼中走向了被钉在墙上的男人，扎在手腕上的橡木钉被拔除，浓稠的腥血滴到了索隆袖口，他视若无睹地将那个鲜血淋漓的男人抱进了怀里。莉莉丝凄厉地笑了起来，让她背过气的笑法，让推门进来的青雉无语凝噎。  
“她真的疯的很厉害”  
“那三个吸血鬼呢？”  
“被我们处理掉了，但斯摩格和多贝尔曼都伤势不清，缇娜在下面帮他们包扎。”  
他转过头去凝望不住痉挛的莉莉丝，喃喃说道  
“我们该怎么处理这位美丽的小姐呢？”

原本在剑士怀中安睡的金发血族突然暴起，张开他雪亮的獠牙往索隆肌肉紧实的颈间咬去。  
-哎呀，这个画面莫名也很熟悉呢。  
在来势汹汹的疼痛中绿发剑士竟然还有闲暇悠然思考。忽视青雉怔楞的愕然声，那狰狞的犬齿在离他皮肤两公分处停止了动作。吸血鬼喘着粗气闭上了眼睛，紧抓他手臂的手掌冰凉刺骨，他正和自己翻涌的嗜血欲望艰难做斗争，混沌的神智让他没能处理那庞大的信息量。  
“都过去了，没事的”  
绿发男人温暖强壮的臂膀环住他的，像过去那样亲昵而缠绵地安慰着，熟悉的味道让他眼圈发红，金发血族咽下绵亘百年的凄苦，无可遏制地回抱住让他朝思暮想的年轻男人。  
“我对不起你，我不该把你当成他，我太自私了”  
索隆轻笑着将下巴搁在了他金色的头发上，暧昧的画面让青雉老脸发红，他开始后悔自己因为担心而上来看了热闹。那个21世纪的罗罗诺亚用仿若跨越百年的声音轻轻回应，似长夜将尽时第一缕微光，冲破铅灰云层为大地献上白日之歌。  
“是我该谢谢你，谢谢你找到我，谢谢你还爱着我。”

“你应该感激我是个善良的牧师”  
青雉坐在堆叠的木箱上看着双眼血红的莉莉丝，他甩熄火柴，烟草味飘荡在安静的房间里。  
“我真的很奇怪你为什么死不掉，明明德雷克是按照规则将你拔除的，谁知道被钉穿心脏也没能消灭你。但我实在不想砍掉你的脑袋，那样对你这样的美人来说未免太残忍了”  
“你们杀不死我的，我即使化成灰烬也会把自己的身体拼起来，从地狱爬出来找你们报仇，将你们削骨刨皮，连血带肉吞入腹中，安德烈，你永远无法逃离我”  
莉莉丝深邃的棕褐眼瞳像一把烈火，熊熊燃烧，她怨毒地瞪着不远处的金发吸血鬼，其中的哀缠痴罔让人不寒而栗。  
“让我来吧”  
温柔的金发血族从地上站起，安抚地冲担忧的索隆笑了笑，他用怜惜的目光对抗女人狠辣的眼神，像辽阔海洋将所有负面包容，他抬起冰凉的手抚摸着莉莉丝的头发。  
“莉莉丝，我们好像很久没有好好说过话了”  
他顿了顿，一些痛苦的记忆复苏，他努力斟酌着用词  
“我很感激你，是你救了当初危在旦夕的我，我会用一辈子记得这个恩情。但我不是安德烈，我没办法代替他。这世上没有人能代替其他任何人，我们不能在生者身上找逝者的影子，那样只会让我们沉溺于无法回去的旧日时光。莉莉丝，你和我都是不老不死的怪物，我们如果不尝试寻找现世的美好，那沉重的光阴之锁迟早会将我们压垮，我希望你幸福，不希望像现在这样活得宛如过去的影子”  
莉莉丝明亮的眼睛里泪光莹莹，她筛糠般颤抖着，摇头否定山治的话语，但她梗住的喉头无法发出声音，只有细碎的哀哀低泣。让金发血族的心像被鱼线切割着，他像是看见了平行时空的痴缠自己，对镜自怜形影相吊，可悲而丑陋地重复同样的错误，冥顽不化地将自己禁锢于回忆的囚笼，终生不得脱困。

“莉莉丝，我们一起看日出吧，我想你已经很多年没看过太阳升起了吧。”  
金发血族拉开了厚重的窗帘，晨鸟初啼，那颗火热的恒星即将从地平线上升起，驱散漫长的寒夜，将温暖和光明送达人间。他将索隆惊诧的低吼抛诸脑后，用自己沉重的双臂环住了莉莉丝瘦弱的身躯，绿发的男人像野兽般愤怒着，却被高大的青雉挡住了阻止的动作。金发血族在夜色阑珊中回望住年轻剑士发红的眼睛，他突然有种如释重负的轻松，那对于自身的憎恶、对永恒孤寂的疲惫、对逝去和依存情感的怯弱在百年间摧折他的心，夜色如跗骨之蛆一般是对绵密永长的诅咒……但此刻，他将那些复杂的心绪全然交托给代替黑暗的光芒，他不用再体验那些钻心刻骨的失去之痛，不用再自欺欺人般蛰伏暮色，他将和自己和解，释然拥抱那些恩怨是非。唯独对不起的是那个念念不忘的绿发男人，他用百载岁月缱绻而卑微的爱着他，是破碎寒夜里唯一的光火，但他是那样强大，年轻而野心勃勃，他足以寻找到更多属于人类的幸福，而非和他这个异端牵扯在一起，徒留悲哀的回忆。  
“这次换我食言了”  
金发吸血鬼不舍地笑着，他不知何时掏出了那枚藏在身上的戒指，蔚蓝的宝石蕴藏着光阴的秘密。  
“感谢你，并且我到人生最后一刻依然爱着你”  
吸血鬼累了，他昏沉地闭上眼睛，熹微中金色的光芒穿刺了灰黑的天空，他臂弯里颤抖的莉莉丝也刹那间止住恐惧，两个不老不死的怪物平静而坦然地迎接即将抵临的死亡。黑发女人用布满泪痕的脸颊凝望着窗外好景，她缥缈的记忆是否还记得阳光的透亮。当那束光最终姗姗爬上了落满灰尘的落地玻璃窗，紫外线烧灼他俩苍白的皮肤，愣怔中莉莉丝向他展露出少女般天真的笑颜，她用滞涩的声音在他耳际低语，她说安德烈我们会一辈子在一起。  
金发血族在皮肉燃烧的遽痛中并没有反驳她的痴念，他无可奈何地在结尾落幕时出演那让人惦念的安德烈，他明媚的微笑刺痛了索隆的心，但青雉紧紧的钳制让他根本无法移动。  
金发血族将那枚戒指套到了左手无名指上，轻轻说着我愿意。光芒万丈，最后一点夜的碎章无所遁形，他们燃烧的过程缓慢而残忍，甚至让青雉都不忍目睹，在轻叹中他悄悄松开了牵制的力道，那个绿发男人不顾一切地冲了过去，用他宽阔的臂弯将金发吸血鬼挡在了光亮之下，扑簌的火焰灼烫他的皮肤，他却不发一言地吞下了那般疼痛，他痛得满头大汗却还是扯起嘴角对惊讶的吸血鬼微笑。  
“是你先招惹我的，所以你不能离开我”  
他抱着金发血族缓慢移动到未被阳光照射的阴暗角落，吸血鬼怀中的黑发女人已经昏沉不醒。  
“你还没有看见我成为世界第一，我们还没举行婚礼，你答应的那些事还没有和我一起去做。所以你不可以犯规地比我先死”  
绿发剑士的话语中带着不容辩驳的蛮横，他扑灭自己和血族身上的火苗，亲吻爱人冰冷的嘴唇。  
“如果你害怕孤单，我发誓会永远陪着你；如果你惧怕永生，我们可以在享受完短暂人生后一起死去”  
他执起那双带着荧篮戒指的手，无比诚挚地誓言  
“请你不要丢下我，我爱你”  
他终于说出了这三个字，在朝霞满天的浪漫时刻，越过时间的长河再次握住他不愿再放开的手，前世的誓约他会在此生达成，前世的幸福会在此刻延续。  
在他们眼波流转之刻，恢复神智的莉莉丝发出哀恸的嚎叫，她缓慢爬出了幽暗的阴影，再次躺在阳光下被旭日洗礼，她轻盈的身体如一只红色的蝴蝶，纤薄的翅膀不再扇动。她最终化作了一团灰烬，眼前星星点点的光晕让她想起500年前的星空，她将飞升到银河边缘和等待她半个世纪的心爱安德烈永在一起。  
“她也获得安息了”  
青雉慨然地点起了烟，冲怔楞地恋人摆了摆手。  
“你们继续”  
他转过身走了，没有半点留念。  
“你不铲除异端了吗？”  
躲在门后目睹一切的罗宾小姐微笑着轻声询问，高大的男人为难的抓了抓脑袋。  
“没有理由了，主人死了之后她制造的吸血鬼都变成人类了，包括那三个讨人厌的家伙”  
“你不告诉他们吗？”  
“你不觉得那样更好玩吗？”  
青雉戴上墨镜，勾起了一抹坏笑。门里劫后余生心意相通的恋人正痴缠地亲吻着，朦胧中山治觉得他似乎尝到味道了，那个吻是甜的，就像他们未来余生中所有日子，泛着永年未熄的丝丝甜意。

尾声  
“有效打突”  
三位裁判同时判定，剑道护具下的男人在听见如雷掌声时还有一些恍惚。  
“恭喜你，罗罗诺亚，你超越我了”  
米霍克脱下护头向他点头，他回过神后第一反应是寻找那个金发的身影。潇洒的男人站在二楼看台上看着他，蓝色的眸子里承载笑意。年轻的世界第一雀跃地往那个方向跑去，他用力挥着手冲男人喊道。  
“我赢了！你答应过我当上世界第一就会嫁给我”  
他的话语引发了在场观众海浪式的欢呼，好事者开始潮水般喊嫁给他，让金发男人的脸上泛起薄红。他嗔怒地推门走出了看台，却在走到街上的时候被气喘吁吁的剑道冠军拦住了，那是个天气明媚的午后，阳光下金发男人的皮肤白的如同象牙。  
“你干嘛？”  
他挑眉问着面前焦急的男人，心脏疯狂跳动着。  
“我说过了，嫁给我”  
剑士从口袋里掏出那枚戒指，原本放在床头柜的闪耀蓝宝石光彩陆离。  
“用别人的戒指求婚，够没有诚意”  
山治轻嗤了一声，耳根却不自禁地一脉热辣  
“胡说，明明就是我买的”  
绿发剑士帮山治套上了那枚戒指，思考了半晌继续说道  
“前世的我买的，那也还是我”  
金发男人默然不语，索隆顿了顿还是不死心地加了一句  
“当然，我这辈子还是比上辈子帅那么点”  
“如果我说我不愿意呢？”  
“那我就把你绑起来锁在家里”  
“流氓”  
“你这不是早就知道了吗？”  
索隆坏笑着吻上了山治的唇角，他低声说着我还有东西要给你。那晚在床上被折腾地精疲力尽的金发男人不禁思考起难道另一个东西就是第二天早上起来他的腰酸腿软吗 ，他着恼地狠狠踢了身边熟睡的男人一脚，却被含混着搂住了身体。男人热烘烘的身体紧紧贴着他的，炽烈的温度让曾经的吸血鬼脸红耳热。  
“你想你姐姐吗？我们一起去看她好不好”  
索隆在他的耳边轻轻说道，没有理会爱人瞪大的眼睛而是自顾自开口  
“我买了去柏林的机票，明天就走”

被压上飞机那刻金发男人还没能完全反应过来短短二十四小时里发生的所有事，那个绿发小子成了新晋世界第一、他被强买强卖地求婚了、他们现在正在飞去欧洲的飞机上……这一切都让他头脑昏沉不知如何反应，只能吃着难以下咽的飞机餐郁闷地看着一旁呼呼大睡的男人。  
“别害怕”  
像是明白了他的紧张，男人温暖的大手拉住了他，带有薄茧的手指在他手掌中摩挲着。  
“我陪着你呢”  
他们指间闪闪发亮的铂金戒指似是天生一对，索隆那家伙确实没厚颜无耻到只拿前世自己买的指环求婚。而是特意又买了一对更贵的耀武扬威凑成一对，向其他人炫耀此人归我所有。  
“你哪来的钱？”  
勤俭持家的ALL BLUE老板皱眉疑问，铂金的价格应该不是一个刚毕业的大学生可以负担的。  
“你别管，反正不是抢的”  
当后来在电视上看到绿发男人板着脸出演的男性内衣广告时，厨师才终于明白对方回答这个问题时涨红的脸是什么意思。

姐姐的墓历经岁月打磨，石碑的一角已经磨损，山治在墓前放下一束清淡的百合花，那是和温柔美丽的姐姐无比匹配的花。  
“我特别对不起她，我后来再没有去看过她，也没有来扫过墓”  
金发男人愧疚地垂下头，被搂进了一个宽阔的怀抱。  
“她会知道你的难处的”  
“您好，请问是山治先生吗？”  
轻柔的女声在他们身后响起，山治回眸看见了粉色头发的漂亮女性，百合花香悠悠飘荡，肖像蕾玖的女子微笑地看着他们。  
“我是应罗罗诺亚先生之约前来送信的，我太太太太奶奶蕾玖女士曾经留下一封信，让我们转交给她弟弟的后代”  
她从手提袋中掏出那封已经脆弱发黄的信封，封存在保险柜里两百年的讯息重见天日，沉重地交托到收信人之手。姐姐娟秀的熟悉字迹让他眼圈发红，他从不知道子孙绕膝一生顺遂的姐姐心中永远挂念他这个不成器的弟弟，甚至在生命尽头还给他留下了绵密的嘱托，交由祖顺后代细致保管，只待此刻送达他手上。

“亲爱的山治，你好吗？自从那天之后我没再见过你，我听伊智他们说曾在我家外面的街道上遇到过你，但你并没有进来看我。我不知道你是怎么想我的，或许觉得我会惧怕你。惧怕我最亲爱的弟弟？你真是个货真价实的傻瓜。那晚的画面一直在我脑海挥之不去，在布琳苏醒后我迫切地问她真相是否我所想那样可怖，但她甜蜜而轻柔地安慰我，说出了让我更加全身发寒的真相。我畏惧莉莉丝，因为我看见她对你畸形的占有欲和控制欲，我觉得你和她在一起不会幸福，所以我才迫切地想帮你脱离苦海。  
但可能我错了，我的鲁莽导致了那幕悲剧，这样的认定让我满心苦涩。但无论如何我想让你知道，无论你变成什么样子，你永远是我最爱的弟弟、最让我头疼的小鬼头，我希望你能见我，我五十年中无数次这样祈祷，和我解释发生在你身上的一切。但你还是当初那个自卑怯弱的小男孩，遇到事情第一个想到的就是逃跑，你逃开了我，就像当初你逃开了家族。我很生气，我也很懊悔，或许我早该和你开诚布公地谈谈，而非明知你有事隐瞒却装作未闻。你给我做的香橙鸭胸肉让我十分感动，我觉得我们被命运阻隔的姐弟情在那刻重又续上，但在我尝第一口时我就隐约察觉了不对，你错将盐当做了砂糖，那苦涩的滋味让我难过，一种不好的直觉在我心中涌动。当你尝过味道却随声附和我的话时，我突然明白了有些事情发生在了你身上，但我却到最后都没有勇气问出口。  
我爱你，我希望你一切安好，找到一个真正疼惜你而你也爱着的人，幸福快乐的活着，那样即使没有见到你，我想着也会泛起笑意。如果真的有来生，希望能再次见到你，吃你做的菜、倾听你的烦恼欢愉、再一次做你平凡却比其他任何人都要爱你的姐姐。  
永远记挂你的  
蕾玖”

山治在泪眼模糊中看完了那封信，一旁的男人寂静无言地给予他支撑的力量，他发觉自己这么多年错的离谱，他是那样幸运地被爱着，他却幼稚逃离将那些温暖的事物阻断，时过境迁，他已然无法在站在姐姐面前说一句对不起，那些流逝的东西是无法挽回的河水，崩腾不复地往前流去。  
“信已经送到了，我要走了”  
粉发女孩露出和姐姐一起的笑容，宽容地安抚哭得狼狈的男人。  
“请稍等，请问你喜欢吃香橙鸭胸肉吗？”  
金发男人吸着鼻子询问她，她诧异地挑起了眉头  
“那确实是我最喜欢的菜了”  
“能赏脸让我做给你吃吗？”  
女孩怔住了，一种莫名安心的情意在她胸间暖融融地化开，她不知为何点了点头。墓园边开满了紫色的鸢尾花，那是个晴朗而灿烂的好天气，画眉鸟啼叫，微风轻拂，被爱着的人沐浴在阳光下，和他爱的人一同行走在树影斑驳的石子路上，傍晚时分太阳或许会落下，淡紫色的霞光或许会唤来寒冷暮夜，但第二天早上，旭日依旧会升起，就和地球过去的45亿年岁月一样，每天都崭新而亲切。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到这里，我本意只是想写一个轻松愉快的吸血鬼脑洞，谁想到写着写着就彻底跑偏了。最开始的构思来自于琴山老师的漫画《那徜徉在夜晚的歌声》（超好看吃我安利），想写一个熬夜的男大学生和吸血鬼的恋爱故事。但接下来我写着写着又想到，夜晚不是和深夜食堂很配吗？饮食男女，人之大欲也，而吸血鬼似乎又没有味觉，这对于一个厨师来说多么痛苦啊，唯美食与爱情不可辜负，这也是开头文艺一回加入莎士比亚十四行诗的缘由。所以我的虐恋脑洞止不住了，而刚好在那段时间为了找思路又看了《惊情四百年》，觉得永生的诅咒和转世轮回的传奇故事能构成罗曼蒂克的情节。所以整个故事可以看做是《那徜徉在夜晚的歌声》＋《深夜食堂》＋《惊情四百年》的混搭式黑暗料理，我写到上辈子的故事时都忍不住痛哭出声，一边头疼一边打字，一边后悔我为什么要OOC的写这么长。总之是很丢人的心路历程，中间很多次焦虑自己写不完了，幸好最后及时赶上。总之谢谢大家这么长的文都能看完，忍受我的絮叨和滥情，爱你们，十分十分。


End file.
